That Pesky Little Thing Called Love
by Scriptor of Lacuna
Summary: This is the end and the kiss is here: "They clung to each other now like long standing lovers, whose experiences not only shaped their movements of their mouths, but the movements of their hips." Enjoy!
1. Something Large and Possibly Immovable

Disclaimer: In a land full of unicorns, leprechauns, naked Hugh Lauries and Henry Cavills I may be delusional enough to think that I own Bones, but since I am not crazy and that land does not really exist (well it does after a few glug glug woo hoos) I sadly have to admit **I** **do not own** **Bones** in any way shape or form, oh and I do not profit from Bones either. I know, I am sobbing on my key board after having to write that :D

Rating: **T** because this story will use strong language at times and there may be a little somethin' somethin' in the upcoming chapters (may have to up the rating, not sure yet).

Well this is my very first Bones fanfic, so I am wee bit nervous…ok I am really nervous, but all will be well. This story has been nagging to be let out of my imagination long before the Christmas kiss, but the Kiss provides a perfect jumping off point for this story. I am not one for angst (so many other fanfic writers do that way better than I ever could), so there is a good chance of humour, and some fluff with a possible chance of B&B lovin' in this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Booth sat on the slightly uncomfortable couch wishing he could actually read minds. He pretended to read some psychology related magazine about manifestations of sexual tension in the workplace, but he wasn't at all interested in it because to his left was his not so talkative forensic anthropologist. Bones sat there reading a similar magazine, but he could tell something was bothering her. She had said less than two words to him since he picked her up from the Jeffersonian. On the drive over she would continually turn the volume up on the radio when ever Booth asked her if something was bothering her. What was even more confusing was that everything was fine up until that point. 

Bones had been truly thankful when he showed up with the Christmas tree and even when she came back from Peru she was acting normal, well normal for Bones anyway. It could have been the kiss, but they had dealt with that. Even though he hated how she compared the kiss to a fraternal one, he thought that everything had been repressed quite nicely. _What had changed then?_ He could not think of single thing he had done in the two days since she had returned to now sitting in Dr. Sweets' waiting room. He turned and looked at her. Her lips were pursed and her back was ram rod straight. She had been reading the same page for the past ten minutes. No way had it taken Bones that long to read one page. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you mad at me Bones?"

Silence. _At least she can't turn up the volume on the radio._

"Bones, did you hear me?"

"Yes Booth, you are sitting right next to me and I am not hard of hearing." She was definitely in defensive mode, and if her back went any straighter it would have snapped. He decided against logic and pressed the issue.

"I repeat, are you mad at me Bones?"

"No."

"Well you seem mad."

"Well I'm not."

"Well I think you are!"

"Is your _gut_ telling you that?" Brennan used air quotes when she said gut which irked him severely.

"As a matter of fact it is! So maybe for the sake of our partnership you would like to share what crawled up your ass and died today?" Brennan turned her face towards Booth and stared blankly for a second then narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know what the means, besides Booth, I would feel something crawling up my _ass_ and subsequently dying."

"It _means_ that something has made you mad and just maybe you would feel better if you told me."

"I doubt that."

"Doubt what?"

"That it would make me feel better."

"HA! So something is bothering you!"

"If there is something bothering me Booth, which I am not saying there is, how do you know it is about you? My world does not run around you!"

"It's _revolve_ Bones, _revolve_. And since you haven't said more than two words to me since I picked you up today I would have to assume that it is about me."

"I count about 100 words, not including the ones I am saying now."

Booth ran his fingers through his hair gritting his teeth slightly, "What I mean is that our communication has not been at its best today and that I am making an effort and you are just sitting there. Come on Bones, fess up, at least give me a chance to make things right." Booth added the last part with a slightly softer tone and a patented Booth smile.

"Don't use your charm smile on me Booth! I said nothing is wrong, but you will not accept my answer. So, I do not know what you want me to say."

"I want you to tell me what's wrong!"

"Would you like me to write this down for you Booth? _N.o.t.h.i.n.g i.s. w.r.o.n.g!" _She enunciated as Booth threw his hands up in a minor defeat.

Brennan sat there trying to calm down. Of course something was wrong but she was not going to discuss it with him. This was all Angela's fault. Brennan should not have listened, but Angela had been so adamant. Their 'girl talk' earlier today struck a cord with her. Actually this was all Caroline's fault; her puckish ways started all of this. No, it was only logical to blame Booth. If he had just kept his mouth shut this morning Angela would not have said anything and now they would not be in this pointless argument. Brennan was brought back from her thoughts by Booths' sharp tone.

"Fine Bones, you win. You can sit there and let what ever is bothering you fester. Then when you are ready to tell me I will be all ears."

"Booth you only have two ears and it is impossible to grow more."

Normally her lack of pop culture references would be slightly endearing, but today they were the equivalent of nails running down a chalk board. "Ok, we are going to go back into that comfortable silence that was before, Ok?"

"You're the one who broke your 'comfortable silence'."

"I was just trying to be a good friend, but hey, you know what? You're right, I shouldn't have said anything."

Brennan turned in her seat and slapped his arm, "We wouldn't be in this pointless conversation if you had learned not to say anything earlier today!"

"What the hell does that mean?!" Booth yelled as he jumped up from his sitting position to a standing one. He turned and looked at her incredulously.

"It means…"Brennan stood to match his pose, "that you should learn to keep things to your self instead of telling things that should remain private!"

"What the hell are you talking about Bones? What did I say that made you this upset?"

"I am _not_ upset Booth! We have been over that already!" At this point there were now standing inches from each other and using their index fingers to poke each other to make their points. The other people in the waiting room looked on in amazement and slight horror. The secretary was frantically pressing the intercom button to get a hold of Dr. Sweets. This argument had escalated and the secretary was worried that they would either kill one another, or that Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan would start kissing passionately in front of everyone.

"Just tell me what you meant Bones!"

"I am just saying that maybe next time you can just learn to not tell people certain things."

"People? What people?"

Brennan crossed her arms and looked down at the couch. She had not meant to divulge anything. She just wanted to forget this had all happened, especially all the events at Christmas. _That was a lie, you don't want to forget, not any of it. _Booth noticed he had hit a nerve and was going to keep hammering it until she told him.

"Well, are you going to elaborate Bones?"

"Just drop it Booth."

"Drop what Bones?! It is kind of hard to drop something that I cannot even recognize."

"Look, I am fine, we're fine ok. Just let's forget this happened and we can sit in silence until our session starts. I really want to get back to that article I was reading on manifestations of sexual tension in the workplace…."

"You know 'fine' is just another way of saying 'really pissed off' don't cha Bones."

"Glad to see you are expanding your vocabulary by using a thesaurus Booth; it is a nice change from your usual Neanderthal grunts." Brennans' chin took on a definite determined edge of sarcastic triumph as she went to sit down, but Booth grabbed her arm which caused a death stare like no other. Since he was still standing and not on the floor writhing in pain, he decided that he was not giving up just yet.

"No way Bones, we aren't leaving this spot" he pointed directly to the floor then back at her, "until you tell me what is bothering you."

Before Bones could counter the secretary nervously interrupted them, "Uh…Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan…Dr. Sweets is ready for you now."

"Looks like you have been overruled Booth."

With a triumphant smirk, Bones scooted around Booth and headed to the door. Booth stood there for a second trying to calm himself. Only Bones could illicit this type of reaction from him. Whatever was up her ass was large and possibly immovable but he was not giving up just yet, she meant too much to him to let this slide. With a slight grunt of frustration he turned and followed her into Dr. Sweets office.

* * *

Well there it is my first chapter of my very first Bones fanfic! I feel like a proud mama. Reviews (the good, bad and the ugly) would be pretty frakin' cool , but as long as all of you enjoy reading it then all is good. Next chapter: will be their session with Dr. Sweets. I know not everyone is wild about Dr. Sweets but he makes for good humour fodder. Don't worry though, whatever is up Bones' butt will eventually be removed; Booth is the perfect man for that job :D 


	2. A Kiss, a Tree, and a Blanky

Disclaimer: Do you want to hear something depressing? I do not own Bones, and I never will!

Note: A huge thank you to all of you who reviewed, you guys rock. A mini shout out to all of you who read chp1, didn't review, but enjoyed it anyway, you guys rock a close second. A mild thumbs up to those of you who just skimmed it and went meh, I respect indifference. Finally, a slight nod to those who didn't even read chp 1, I will eventually win you guys over if you ever read the story. :D Enjoy Chp 2!

* * *

Dr. Sweets sat, nervously waiting for the storm to arrive. His secretary had been slightly frantic with that intercom button, so he decided to bring them in before the arguing scared away his other patients. He had his note pad ready, and he even wore an extra bold tie hoping that Agent Booth would actually take him seriously for once. 

Over the Christmas break Dr. Sweets found himself contemplating the relationship between Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. The deep emotional connection that they shared started to manifest itself in various ways over the past few months. Dr. Sweets hoped that they had a chance to read the double copies of "The Manifestation of Sexual Tension in the Work place" he had placed in the waiting room, but since they had been arguing soon after they arrived, Dr. Sweets surmised that the article had remained unread. Since their conversation at the diner, Dr. Sweets knew it was only a matter of time before the kiss would cause tension. The kiss was definitely of symptom of something much more.

Just then the door to his office flew open and an angry looking Dr. Brennan came striding in with an even angrier looking Agent Booth hot on her heels. With out so much as a 'hey Dr. Sweets' they sat in their respective chairs glaring at each other. Dr. Brennan crossed her legs, her back went rigid and her chin went up a notch higher. Agent Booth crossed his own legs, showing off his wildly flashy socks. He also undid his jacket to reveal his very masculine and slightly outlandish belt buckle. This little show of silent aggression was a scene right out of an old western movie; however, instead of guns these two were using their stubborn pride as weapons. Any second now they should be sticking their tongues out at each other, or Agent Booth would start pulling Dr. Brennan's hair. Dr. Sweets took a deep breath and addressed the two before him.

"Well, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, shall we start of with role playing today. I thought you could be the flight attendant Agent Booth, and you Dr. Brennan could be the pilot." Sweets reached down and place the role playing box on the table before them.

"Sweets," Upon hearing the nickname, Dr. Sweets inwardly cringed because his tie, apparently, was not bold enough, next time he would have to have a stronger belt buckle as well. "Role playing is for children, it's completely pointless, and there is no way I am pretending to serve cookies on a plane, while Bones is the pilot." Booth stated wishing he could take his gun and shoot the role playing box full of hats.

"Dr. Sweets, role playing is fine." Bones added just to aggravate her partner.

"What! You hate role playing just as much as I do Bones! You are just saying that because you are pissed off, oh no sorry, you are saying that because you are _'fine'_"

"I am not being purposely contrary Booth and…"

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"Um, Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, maybe we should talk this out…"

"Talk! Good luck trying get Bones to talk Sweets."

"Agent Booth I…"

"Come on Sweets, why don't you ask Bones why she isn't even talking to me!" Booth said in a mocking tone.

"What do you call this Booth?" Brennan asked as she waved her hand back and forth between the two of them, "This is us talking."

"You see, Sweets, this is what I have to put up with; a forensic anthropologist with a literal stick rammed so far up her…"

"Agent Booth! Maybe we should focus on…"

"Booth, why are you so acutely focused on my ass today?"

"What! I…I…I am not, not in the sense you mean. I mean you are well structured," a slight blush graced both Brennan and Booths' cheeks, "but I haven't looked, well not really, but there are times that I…"Booth stopped babbling, not wanting to actually confess to ogling his partner's fine derriere on a daily basis. He decided to get back to the topic at hand. "Oh why don't you put me out of my misery and tell me what is wrong!"

"We are engaged in a circular discussion Booth, there is no reason for us to continue."

"Oh if I could only read minds, then I wouldn't have to talk to you at all!" Booth cried out, even though he knew he could barely go a day with out talking to her.

"Booth don't be illogical, mind reading doesn't exist!" Brennan seethed as she crossed her arms in a defensive manner.

Dr. Sweets rubbed his temples with his fingers as he watched the arguing. These two were so finely tuned in their arguing that it was hard to keep track of what they were exactly arguing about. Before the name calling started, he decided her would step in and try and take control. "Ok you two. Why don't we get into the zone of truth here and try to figure this out like adults."

"Oh yeah, a 12 year old giving us advice on how to act like adults. Don't you have to go find you blanky or something Sweets?!" Booth stated condescendingly, as he slumped down in the chair.

"Booth, don't take your frustration out on him." Brennan stated. Sweets smiled at the compassion Dr. Brennan was showing him, only to have it be squashed a second later. "He is too young to know any better."

Choosing to ignore the slights against his age Sweets continued on with the session, "Ok, so Agent Booth, why don't you start and give your side of the story to all this arguing."

"We don't' argue. We have heated discussions." Dr. Brennan commented sternly.

"We have been over this before Sweets. We may bicker slightly, but that is it, there is no arguing, just bickering." Booth said as he demonstrated how little they bicker with his thumb and index finger while Dr. Brennan nodded in agreement.

"Fine then, Agent Booth why don't you start and give your side of the story to all this…bickering"

"Bones is upset…"

"I am NOT upset Booth!" Brennan exclaimed while whipping her head around towards Booth.

"Look Bones," He pointed to the spot between her eye brows, "You _are_ upsetlook at that furrow between your eyes," He leaned over the arm of his chair, and poked his finger right between her eyes, causing her to slap his hand away. "If you keep looking like that, your face will stay that way."

"That is just a tale mothers told their children Booth, so they would behave. The facial muscles and skin are actually designed…."

"Ok, fine," He interrupted, not wanting a lecture about face muscles, "This is your last chance Bones, just tell me what is wrong!" Booth exclaimed as he reached his hands up towards the roof praying for patience of any sort.

The rage in side her was bubbling over. She opened her mouth a couple of times but on the third time something actually came out. "You didn't have to tell Angela, Booth! There was no logical reasoning behind you doing that." Brennan sniped while turning in her chair to face Booth.

It took a moment for Booth to recover from the fact that she actually told him what was bothering her. Then her words registered and he couldn't believe his ears. "You're mad because of that! Oh come on Bones, she would have found out anyway, it's Angela for crying out loud." Booth stated as he turned completely in his seat. Now their faces where inches apart in full 'bickering' mode yet again.

"So what?! You didn't have to tell her and in front of Hodgins, Zach and Cam!"

"When did you start caring about what people think Bones? They are our friends, and they didn't really seem to care."

"Oh right, and the squeal of joy that came out of Angela was just a normal human sound." Brennan retorted with a definite sarcastic huff mingled with an exasperated tone.

"I explained that it was just mistletoe." Booth responded clearly just as exasperated.

"You didn't tell them that I _had_ to kiss you because of the deal I made with Caroline." Brennan said as she turned in her seat facing the forgotten therapist in the room once more.

"Bones, I didn't think…."

"Yeah that sounds about right Booth!" Brennan stated then quietly added, "You didn't stop and _think_ for one second about me, or how I might have wanted to keep that kiss a secret, especially from Angela."

Booth studied her profile for a second. It is not like he walked into the Jeffersonian, and yelled it for everyone to hear (though a small part wanted him too). Angela had asked why Brennan had mistletoe in her office a few weeks ago, so Booth explained that they had kissed. Of course Angela reacted like well, Angela, and the others had slight smirks on their faces, except Zach, but he is always clueless. She never told him to keep it a secret. Booth still did not quite understand why the kiss was bothering her now.

"Why would you want to keep it a secret? Caroline witnessed it, and you even told Sweets at the diner. Hell, you even said that it was like kissing …" Booth dreaded saying this next part because he knew it was so far from the truth, "your brother, so what is the big deal?"

"That was before Booth." Brennan said quietly, unwilling to explain further.

Booth noticed her hesitation, but pressed on with his questioning anyway, "Before what Bones?"

"Before …" Brennan could not find the words; she couldn't take the risk, at least not now. The uncomfortable silence was deafening and it became clear that whatever Dr. Brennan was trying to keep hidden was something that was not going to surface at this particular moment. Sweets took this opportunity to actually step into the conversation once again.

"How about we talk about something else for a while and maybe come back to this at the end of the session?" Sweets received slight nods of approval from the two of them then continued, "Dr. Brennan what was your first holiday like with your reunited family?"

"It was fine, well actually it was wonderful. I would have to say that it was one of the better holidays that I have had in many years." Brennan stated as the ends of her mouth curled slightly upward. Booth immediately smiled to her reaction, reached over and squeezed her hand, rubbing his thumb against her soft skin. Dr. Sweets raised one of his eyebrows slightly as he noticed the gesture, so Booth quickly let go of her hand.

"Agent Booth, how was your Christmas?" Sweets asked, leaving Dr. Brennan in her memories for the moment.

"It was great. I actually got Parker for Christmas!" Booth's excitement was contagious and Brennan found herself revelling in the animated tone and facial expressions of her partner. She loved it when he talked about Parker; it always made her smile. Booth continued talking about how excited Parker was at the prospect of two Christmas trees. At this point Sweets notices Dr. Brennan look away suddenly.

"Two Christmas trees in one apartment Agent Booth, your son is lucky." Sweets interjected latching on to the aspect of the conversation that made Dr. Brennan's demeanour change so suddenly.

"Well no, not two trees in the same place Sweets. Parker and I took a Christmas tree to the jail and set it up so Bones and her family could have a Christmas tree. The jail would not allow Christmas trees because of shank material, so I thought it would be nice for Bones to have the full Christmas experience." Booth said as he turned to look at Brennan, who smiled warmly at Booth before looking away again.

Dr. Sweets smiled brightly, "So, you gave Dr. Brennan a tree, and essentially completed her Christmas wish?" To both Sweets and Booth's surprise Dr. Brennan answered the question.

"It was one of the best presents I have ever received, and it made everyone very happy. A person who believed in magic or faith might call it a Christmas miracle."

Dr. Sweets sat there and watched as Booth and Brennan shared a long knowing glance with one another. A slight blush tinged Dr. Brennan's cheeks; this reaction was then genuinely mimicked by Agent Booth. Dr. Sweets suddenly realized why Dr. Brennan wanted the kiss to remain a secret, especially from Angela Montenegro. The kiss combined with the Christmas tree equalled something much more for these two.

"That was an extremely romantic thing you did Agent Booth." Sweets commented.

Booths head shot forward. His eyes went wide. "Romantic?! Now wait a minute Sweets, it wasn't romantic…it was just a friendly gesture between partners." Brennan suddenly looked towards her lap. Maybe she had blown the whole situation out of proportion, stupid Angela and all her insights.

"Agent Booth, have you ever given a present of equal significance to any of your other partners?"

"What, of course. I gave my last partner a fine bottle of scotch." Booth added with a definite 'know it all' nod.

"I see, so you would give Dr. Brennan a bottle of scotch as well?"

"What! No, I gave her a tree. Sweets you really should pay attention to the conversation."

"So, the Christmas tree was just a friendly gift between deeply connected partners then?" Sweets inquired.

"Well Sweets that is what partners do for one another. She would have done the same thing for me."

Another long silence ensued while Dr. Sweets frantically wrote down on his pad. He could not believe how fast Agent Booth had backtracked. Clearly the kiss meant more to both of them and this manifested in Booth's extremely romantic gesture. Booth turned his gaze from Sweets' frantic pen, and regarded Brennan's profile. He still wondered why she would want to keep the kiss a secret. It did not make any sense, unless… Angela had said something to Brennan after Booth left that blew the kiss way out of proportion. The question left his mouth before he had time to think it over.

"What did Angela say to you after I told her about the kiss?" Booth watched as Bones' face went a deeper shade of red. Booth was certain that Angela had said something that made Brennan change her attitude about the kiss.

"She said that the kiss was… oh never mind Booth, it doesn't matter anymore." She proceeded to mumble something about mambos and drawing lines before going completely silent. She was looking intently at her hands, as if they were remains of some kind. Brennan did not want to address this issue anymore. Especially now when Angela's words replayed over and over again in Brennan's mind, confusing her all the more.

"It matters Bones because when I came to pick you up for our session you were distant, and then we started to argue…" Sweets eyebrows became elevated, but Booth quickly fixed the mistake, "…I mean bicker. Come on Bones, you can tell me." Booth tried to lighten the mood with one of his charming smiles, but Brennan just sat there lost in her thoughts. Booth watched her; the wheels were definitely turning in that brilliant mind of hers. Booth wanted to know, so he pushed on.

"I thought we were partners Bones. I mean I gave you a Christmas miracle and everything. Come on Bones, so what was it?" Booth grinned like a school boy causing Brennan to smile slightly. To both Booth and Dr. Sweets surprise she answered.

"Angela just said things that were, well, she made me think of a few things and… this wasn't the first time she said these particular things Booth." Brennan commented quietly while her vision was still directed at her hands. Brennan did not want to tell him because on some level she was starting to believe what Angela had been telling her all along. She tried to fight it, tried to tell Angela that her accusations had no real value, but there was no use. Brennan knew she was loosing the battle not only with Angela, but with herself. Brennan did not want things to change, but she new that maybe they already had in some way.

Booth watched as Brennan retreated back into her thoughts. He was beyond curious, but more concerned. Whatever was bothering her had been there for quite sometime. _So, why didn't she tell me sooner?_ Then a flash of memory popped into his head. A couple of months ago Bones wanted to go back out into the field again and when Booth asked her why Bones indicated it was because Zach was back. Bones then asked if Booth had talked to Angela, but never told him why that was important. If Bones wasn't going to tell him then he would have to go to a different source, namely a certain artist with a meddlesome gift. Booth knew that was a slippery slope, but he would risk it if it meant that he could make Bones happy again.

Sweets looked up from his note pad and realized that he was out of time. He knew that Dr. Brennan's realization would have to wait a little while longer. Until she was ready to admit it to herself, he would have to wait to expand the issue.

"It looks like our time is up for today. I want to see you both next week at the same time. We can pick up where we left off." Sweets stood waiting for a response from the two people before him.

Having decided to drop the issue for now, Booth slapped his hands on the arms of the chair and stood. "Come on Bones, I smell a pie with my name on it."

Happy that Booth had dropped his incessant line of questioning, Brennan decided to give into the lighter mood. "Booth, it is physically impossible for you to smell a pie at the Diner from this distance, let alone knowing it has your name on it."

"It is an expression Bones, Geesh! You need to get out more." With a quick flash of his pearly whites he grabbed her arm, pulled her up out of her chair, and manoeuvred her towards the door.

"Booth I can walk on my own! You are so pushy." Brennan replied as she weakly tried to slap his hands away.

"Pie, Bones, is a powerful force." Brennan rolled her eyes at Booth before giving a quick wave to Sweets. She left the room mumbling something about Alpha male tendencies and pie.

"See you next time Sweets; make sure you are home before your bedtime, so your mommy can tuck you in with that blanky of yours." With that snide comment Booth left the room in hot pursuit of his lovely partner.

Sweets watched the ebbed storm leave, and a smile graced his face. Who knew that the breaking point for their repressed emotions and sexual tension would manifest itself in the forms of a mistletoe kiss and a Christmas tree? Sweets sighed and went to his desk. He may have his blanky tucked away in a box in his closet next to his action figures, but he was adept enough to know that things were about to get very interesting for those two and it was about time.

* * *

Well there it is folks, chapter 2 all wrapped up. It was long, but I had to set some things up, and well bickering is always good. If it seems like these two are moving slowly, well, I have never known Bones and Booth to move fast in regards to their relationship ever! What did you think? Good? Bad? Meh? Let me know because reviews are slightly addictive, so be the enablers people, support my addiction and review away. Next chapter: Booth talks to Angela (and it is a very slippery slope), Midwestern cities may loose their power source and Booth is slightly less clueless. :D 


	3. Alternative Power Sources

Disclaimer: Well here is something that shocked the hell out of me...I don't own Bones! Needless to say I am devasted, so devastated in fact that I decided to upload another chapter!!!

I am very sorry it has taken this long to upload the next chapter. That pesky thing call "getting an education, so you can support yourself" got in the way again, but now that I am all caught up with that I thought why not upload another chapter. I want to thank all those who reviewed, and for those who didn't, what are you waiting for ?!! My undying gratitute?!! Well you haveit, so there shouldn't beanything holding you back!:D Enjoy Chapter three.

* * *

It was mid-day at the Jeffersonian and Angela Montenegro sat at her desk pondering the conversation she had earlier with Brennan. Angela was concerned that her meddling may have gone too far this time. All she wanted to do was shed a little perspective on the situation, but Brennan, well, responded like Brennan. Angela started to tap her pencil against her sketchbook. She looked down at the picture she was drawing and smiled. This is how she imagined it happened; the mistletoe dangling just above their heads, Brennan's hands on Booth's lapels pulling him in to deepen the kiss. It was just so romantic and she wished it had nothing to do with Caroline Julian. The reasoning behind the kiss, however, was irrelevant because after Brennan told Angela about Booth's Christmas present she knew that Booth was in love with Brennan. Of course Brennan had tried to justify the present as a partner like gesture, but Angela could tell it meant a lot to Brennan. It was a simple gesture that came from Booth's heart, just like all Jack's presents did. 

Before anything could possibly happen between Booth and Brennan one of them was going to have to cross that wretched line that Brennan told Angela about. The problem was that Angela did not know how to approach this situation. With normal people she would lock them in room together, or send fake flowers to one another or sit them both down together and give it to them straight, but Booth and Brennan were hardly 'normal'. Apart from their unrequited love for one anther, there was another problem Angela had to do something about: Booth and Brennan's sexual tension. It was getting so bad that they were making the lights flicker! The question was: what could Angela do? Talking to Brennan about love and sex with Booth had been a battle all in itself, so for now it would seem Angela would have to talk to Booth. That was easier said than done, because when it came to all things Brennan, Booth played the obtuse and defensive card far too often.

Angela wasgazing at her drawing again when she heard a very familiar commotion outside in the lab. She wandered out of her office and a wide smile adorned Angela's face; Booth and Brennan were arguing yet again. Even though they were in a heated discussion Booth's hand was on Brennan's back guiding her towards Brennan's office. _Some things will never change_. Finally Booth gave up with a wave of his hands in the surrender position. Brennan smiled triumphantly and proceeded to start her work. Booth said his goodbyes and left her office. Angela was surprised as he made his way to her office. This either meant that they had admitted their feelings for each other and he wanted to thank her profusely, or he had no idea what was wrong with Brennan and needed help. She really hoped for the former. Angela scurried back to her office and sat down behind her desk flipping her sketchbook over just as Booth entered.

"Hey Angela," Booth greeted from the door, "can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Booth, come in and give those sexy FBI legs of yours a rest." Angela said with a smirk on her face. She had an idea that it was actually the latter of her theories, so she remained silent and smiling while Booth sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"So, how was your Christmas with Hodgins?" Booth asked, not really wanting to get right into the conversation about Bones and whatever was bothering her. Angela had a way about her; she had this mild obsession when it came to a certain forensic anthropologists and FBI Agents.

"Oh, it was wonderful. Jack had an art studio built in one of the wings in his house. We christened it properly over the entire holiday break! But enough about Jack and I, what about you Booth, other than your infamous mistletoe kiss, what did you do?" Angela leaned back in her chair and wiggled her eyebrows in a knowing fashion.

Booth suddenly felt uncomfortable and proceeded to loosen his tie slightly. Angela had that 'you did something naughty' look on her face. Maybe whatever Bones and Angela talked about should stay between them. Obviously Angela was blowing the kiss way out of proportion, so he would have to set her straight.

"Look Angela, the kiss was just a means to an end for Bones. She wanted to give her Dad the perfect Christmas and I was just a way for her to do that. She said it was like kissing her," he clenched his teeth slightly, "brother, so there was nothing to it." Booth looked intently at Angela who was now leaning forward on her desk propping her chin on her hand. Angela gazed at Booth, the clenched teeth and body language said it all; the kiss meant a lot more than he was allowing himself to admit.

"What about you Booth?" Angela inquired with a wide smile.

"What about me Angela?" Booth questioned back with a furrow forming between his eyebrows.

"How did _you_ feel about the kiss?" She asked as she pointed her finger at him.

Booth felt the blush instantly go to his cheeks. _Why am I blushing?_ _The kiss meant nothing to me, Bones said it meant nothin_g. _Wait, Bones said it meant nothing, but that did not mean that it meant nothing_. _Shit!_ Angela saw the blush and proceeded to squeal, rushing around the desk to sit on it right in front of Booth. Bones had been right, that squeal was not a normal human sound.

"I knew it!" She said which was then accompanied by another squeal. "Admit it Booth that was _no_ brotherly kiss you gave her! You felt something a little more down south of the border didn't you?" Angela inquired as she pointed to his belt buckle region.

Covering that area slightly with his jacket; Booth decided that lying to Angela was not an option. She was a person who would be able to see right through any of his lies instantly, especially regarding Bones. He did not know what to say though. He had felt something when they kissed, and it wasn't just south of the border, but he could not describe what it was because he had never felt that way before. As if reading his mind Angela piped up again.

"Ok Booth, I get it. Maybe you don't know what the kiss meant, but you know it meant something." Relief washed over Booth's face, "but let me ask you this, why did you bring her a Christmas tree?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Some may view that as an extremely romantic gesture." Angela silently prayed that he would put the two things together.

"This is the second time I am going to have to clarify this. It was _not_, and I repeat, _not _a romantic gesture. Bones deserved a perfect Christmas, and I was able to give that to her; give her that one Christmas shewould remember forever. I am her partner. That is what partners do."

Angela started at him with her mouth open. This was truly sad; Special Agent Seeley Booth was in a far worse state of denial than she could ever imagine. Oh this was getting beyond absurd. No wonder nothing had progressed in the last two and half years of their partnership. They were completely oblivious to their situation, and completely scared by it! No wonder Brennan couldn't talk to him, he would probably get defensive, like he was doing now, and try to deny it all. If Booth and Brennan were ever to get together then Angela would have to take the bull by the horns. At least Booth admits that the kiss was more than brotherly, that at least was a good starting point.

Booth saw Angela's baffled look, and decided to ask another question plaguing his mind. "Angela, during those three months that Bones would not come out on assignment with me, did she give you any other reason besides Zach being gone?"

A wide grinned like the Cheshire cat. This was the perfect opportunity for her to hint at more. "Well there was that little thing that happened..."

"Ok, look, I had to arrest her father, he was a criminal, and she said she was fine and…"

"No Booth, not that, what happened after Hodgins and I left?"

Booth wondered what on earth she was referencing too, then it hit him, _the alter?_ But that did not make any sense. "Come on Angela, Bones doesn't believe in marriage."

"You're right, she doesn't believe in marriage. I think 'marriage is an antiquated ritual' is her favourite sayings."

"Then why would it bother her?"

"Oh, I don't know Booth, you in tux looking all fine, and her in a smokin' hot dress, in front of a whole church room full of people. The two of you standing in the exact same spot that Hodgins and I were going to confess our undying love for one another. But, you're right, that would not bother anyone, especially you and Brennan, right Booth?"

Booth sat there is a mild state of shock, could Angela be implying what he thought she was implying_? No way_, Bones did not feel that way about him. Angela was being ridiculous. Bones was his partner, not a potential love interest. _Now who is being ridiculous_?

Angela noticed 'I just realized that I may be falling in love with my partner look' on Booth's slightly shocked face. "Booth, are you alright?"

"Angela if I didn't know any better, I could have sworn you were implying that Bones and I are in…" he could not finish that thought without blushing incessantly.

"Are in what Booth?" Angela pressed hoping that he would connect the 'I love Brennan dots'.

"Angela, Bones and I are just partners. There is this professional line…" Booth noticed Angela's face contort slightly, "that shouldn't be crossed."

"Hmm, I see, that lovely line."

"Yes, a line."

"The same line that you didn't cross when you saved her from Agent Saunders?" Booth went to interject, but she cut him off, "the same line you didn't cross when helped her find her mother's killer? The same line that you didn't cross when you showed up at the dock when Sully left? Oh and let's not forget the same lines you never crossed with all the guy hugs, midnight take out and Royal Diner dinners. No you right Booth that line is permanent."

"Angela, you have no idea what you are…I was being a good partner…" His phone rang before he could finish his answer "Booth." He said before adding. "Yeah ok, be there in a few." He flipped his phone shut, got up and then looked at Angela. "We got a case, so I _suppose_ I will have to go get Bones." Booth added with a slight tone.

"You 'suppose'?" Angela said with a raised eyebrow.

"Look Angela," Booth stood and leaned towards her, "I wanted to talk to you about what you said to Bones. Whatever it was it really upset her and she has been off all day. She won't tell me about it, and every time I ask she either turns up the radio, or we get into a migraine inducing discussion. According to Bones, this is not the first time you have said this particular thing to her, so could you maybe tell me what it is so I can fix it." Booth stated while putting his hands on his hips.

Angela smiled mischievously. She needed time to plan. He was still way too clueless and defensive for her to really influence anything at this point, besides, this new case would give Brennan a little more time to talk to him, and so for right now Angela would have to keep him slightly in the dark about her conversation with Brennan.

"Oh, right that. It was just a little girl talk Booth. Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"Angela it is affecting our working relationship."

"I bet it is." she giggled slightly.

"Angela!"

"I am agreeing with you, Booth." She added with a wink.

"Would you just tell me what you said to Bones so I can fix it?"

"Oh I think you know how to fix it Booth, but you aren't willing to do it just yet."

Booth's expression became slightly serious, "I would do anything for Bones Angela."

"Well, I am sure you will figure it out eventually Booth."

Booth eyes narrow slightly,"Angela, about your conversation with Bones…"

"Booth, the whole conversation, including the kiss, was in reference to Brennan and Midwestern cities."

Booth leaned back with a confused look on his face. _Midwestern cities? What the hell?_

Angela saw Booth's confused look and continued, "Midwestern cities can get their power from a variety of different sources, and that they do not have to rely on a particular one."

Booth had always believed that Angela was slightly more human than the other Squints, but at this point he was convinced she was certifying her Squint status, or she had taken up making her morning coffees Irish ones. _What the hell did Midwestern cities have to do with Bones being upset about the kiss?_ Booth needed clarification.

"What does that have to do with the kiss?"

"Oh Booth, it has everything to do with your kiss with Brennan."

"Angela, you do realize that you are not making any sense whatsoever right?"

"Like I said Booth, it was just a little girl talk. I am sorry if Brennan was upset, but the fact that she was upset should actually make you smile not be concerned."

Booth leaned in and smelled Angela's breath, "You haven't been drinking have you Angela?" Booth asked with a slight look of concern.

"Only out of the Hodgins Fountain of Love Booth." She looked at her watch-less wrist, "Oh look at the time; you should go…you know dead bodies and all. Brennan wouldn't want her remains compromised." With that, he was being shoved out the door.

"Angela, you still haven't…"

"I explained it perfectly Booth." At that point Hodgins rounded the corner and Angela waved him over, "Jack does this make sense to you: The 'fraternal kiss' Booth and Brennan shared has everything to do with Midwestern cities and their power sources."

Jack smiled knowing exactly what Angela was referring to. "Angela, you couldn't have been any clearer unless you drew him a diagram."

"I swear you need a Squint to Human dictionary when you come into this place." Booth said through clenched teeth as he turned towards Brennan's office.

"Booth!" Angela called out as she grabbed his arm pulling him towards her slightly. She couldn't resist giving him one last hint.

"What Angela?" Booth said, still agitated by their whole conversation.

She leaned up towards him and whispered, "Lines drawn in sand aren't as permanent." His eyes went wide and then she saw a corner of his mouth smirk slightly. With a brisk nod he continued towards Brennan's office.

"What lines?" Jack asked trying to follow her train of thought.

"Oh man made fictitious lines that hinder love and sex."

"Oh, those lines that we crossed so very long ago." Jack leaned in and kissed her. Then he started to laugh slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh I was just remembering how you used air quotes when you said 'fraternal kiss'. That was almost cruel Angie."

"Yeah, well Booth is only slightly less clueless than she is. I need to run through a few scenarios, formulate a game plan before I proceed any further." Angela stated with a serious look and her arms crossed.

"'Scenarios', 'formulate', and 'proceed'….oh Angie I love it when you talk Squint to me." Jack leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on her lips before going to collect his intended lab results.

Angela watched Jack leave and then turned towards Brennan's office. She watched as Booth went in to Brennan's office and practically pulled her out from her chair. Brennan, with a look of concern, glanced Angela's way and received a non verbal 'talked to him' from Angela. Brennan returned Angela's non verbal gesture with one of her patented glares, but it disappeared the moment some sexy slapping ensued between the two partners. Angela watched them leave, and then went back to sit behind her desk. She flipped over her sketch of her favourite so to be couple. Yes, it would be a sad day for that small Midwestern city which would soon have to find a different power source other than Brennan's pent up sexual tension.

Ah chapter three; you gotta love Angela mixed with a slightly obtuse Booth. I just discovered a wonderful thing down in the bottom left corner; it is a review button. Oh it is a fantastic application, which should be used often to express good, bad and meh opinions. Next Chapter: A flashback to Angela's and Brennan's conversation. And of course some B&B stuff :D


	4. THe Horizontal Mambo

Disclaimer: The first step is admitting it right?...ok here it goes…I don't own Bones, never have and I never will! Why don't I feel any better:D 

Author's note: It has been brought to my attention that Booth may have been able to connect all the dots between what Angela was saying and his feelings for Bones. I agree with this on some level; however, I believe that when it comes to everything Bones and his feelings for her that Booth tends to be in the dark. Booth and Bones are brilliant in their professional fields, but when it comes to their personal lives I believe that they have tried so hard to ignore what is really there that they need to be reminded of it constantly by outside sources, and even then they try to brush it off as nothing. That being said, I truly thankeach and everyone of you who have reviewed and for those who have put me as their fav. author and/or story alert lists. It truly is a humbling experience. Well here is chapter 3. It contains a flashback to the infamous conversation between Angela and Bones that was referenced in the last three chapters and it also contains B& B of course! Enjoy :D 

* * *

The ride to the crime scene was passed in pensive silence between Booth and Brennan. The latter gazed out the passenger side window as the scenery changed from man made buildings to naturally made trees. Between her conversation with Angela and her session with Sweets she was emotionally exhausted, but even after it all her mind kept going back to Booth. _When did I become that woman? That woman who spends all her spare time thinking about men, and not men in general, but one man in particular._

Ever since the mistletoe kiss and the Christmas tree she spent most of her spare moments thinking about Booth: about his well developed muscular arms that gently enveloped her in numerous 'guy' hugs; about his broad shoulders that were more than capable of carrying some of Brennan's burdens; and about his deep chocolate brown eyes that flickered understanding and kindness more often than anger. Then there was his smile; that goofy grin that adorned his face whenever she walked into the room. She had become one of those women and the most shocking thing was that she really didn't care. She liked thinking about Booth, almost as much as she like being with him. Just because she thought about him multiple times during the day, and would drop pretty much anything to help him, did not necessarily mean she was in love with him, did it? According to Angela it did….

_**Flashback** _

"Oh My God! I cannot believe I missed the first kiss! Sweetie, how could you not tell me!" Angela squealed as she followed Brennan into her office.

"It was not a big deal Ange; it was like kissing my brother."

"Kissing your brother?" Angela scoffed at the idea. "No way in _hell_ does Booth kiss like Russ on any level whatsoever!"

"Angela, could we just drop this." Brennan sniped as she collapsed on her couch, "You're reading too much into this."

Angela quickly sat on the coffee table and gazed directly into Brennan's eyes. "Something else happened after the kiss, didn't it Bren? I can tell."

"Nothing, we did nothing. I convinced him…"

"You _convinced_ him?" Angela asked, slightly bewildered that Brennan did not realize the significance of her own words.

"Yes, Ange," Brennan added, missing any significance, "I convinced him that it was Caroline Julian and her puckish ways, so the kiss had no sexual tension whatsoever. Then I went to the jail to spend Christmas with my family. Booth showed up with Parker and set up a Christmas tree outside the jail because we couldn't have one. He said it was my Christmas gift, so I thanked him and that was it."

Angela just starred, opened mouthed at Brennan. She could not believe what she was hearing. _No sexual tension, sure and Zach got laid last night._ The sexual tension between Booth and Brennan was astronomical. Hell, the two of them together could be the power source for the whole Midwest! _He gave her a Christmas tree, only a man truly is love would even think of a gesture like that!_ What Booth did was one the sweetest things she had ever heard. Booth really cared for Brennan, and on a level that ran much deeper than Angela had ever imagined. Angela leaned forward and clasped Brennan's hands.

"Bren, don't take this the wrong way, but…you are all sorts of dense when it comes to men Sweetie!"

"Angela!"

"I am sorry, but he lets you label the kiss brotherly, which must have killed his male pride, and then he brings you a tree, which is the most romantic thing ever! That is what a man in love would do." Just as Angela said the words 'man in love' Brennan jumped up and strode towards her desk. Angela was in hot pursuit. There was no way Brennan was getting out of this conversation. Angela may not leave it alive, but she was going to give it one hell of a fight. 

"Sweetie, listen ok? Booth cares about you. Everything he does is how a man in love would act."

"Enough Angela!" Brennan yelled clearly frustrated at her friends need to push what Brennan thought was a dead and nicely repressed issue. "That is just one instance and otherwise we have been completely professional!"

"Professionalism has nothing to do with this. This is about how he feels about you and how _you_ feel about him!"

"You are way off the target Ange. Booth is one of my closest friends, he is my partner, and it was like kissing my…"

"I am way on the _mark_ Bren and I swear to God Sweetie, if you compare Booth to your brother one more time I am going to scream! Booth is NOT your brother! When you two argue…"

"We may bicker…" Brennan tried clarify, but was cut off.

"Fine, bicker, argue, call it what you will, but it is the hottest verbal four play I have ever witnessed! You have no idea how lucky you are! You have this single, gorgeous knight in shining FBI standard issue body armour man who drops everything to help you whenever you call."

"That is not true Ange, he…"

"New Orleans! He flew all the way down to make sure you were ok. Oh and don't forget how he left the hospital AMA to go and rescue you from Agent Kenton. Oh and what about when you and Hodgins were buried alive. You should have seen him Bren, he was a wreck. He was desperate to find you…YOU! He even helped you find out what happened to your mother and he waited until that last possible second to arrest your father. Should I go on!"

Brennan stood there trying to mentally and emotionally digest all that Angela had just said. She had never seen Angela get this agitated regarding her and Booth before. Brennan always thought that Booth did those things out of mutual friendship not because he had deeper feelings for her. Brennan started to panic. Oh god, hadn't she done the same thing when Booth was held captive by Gallagher? At the time she was frantic and scared. The thought of loosing him made her not only ask her father for help, but she also lied to the FBI.

Angela saw the panic wash over Brennan's face. She did not mean to yell, but Brennan had to hear it, really hear it this time. Angela decided that it was now or never. She would say the words that Brennan was so afraid to say.

"Sweetie, you are in love with Booth."

"Ange…I…NO!... NO! I am not! We are colleagues…he drew this line and said he would never cross it!"

"Wait, what line? What are you talking about Bren?"

"When Epps came after Cam, Booth realized that having a relationship with someone you work with was not a good idea. He was very adamant when he told me."

"Oh Bren, he didn't mean you. Booth was just scared of loosing you that is why he said that. He wouldn't have survived that situation if it was you instead of Cam." Angela said while mentally cursing Booth and his stupid line. Of course Brennan would take that line in the most literal way possible. At the time maybe Booth even meant it, but all his actions afterwards proved contrary to this so-called line.

"There is a line and that is it. Ok Ange, can we just drop this? I have to get back to identifying another set of remains from limbo."

"NO!" Angela grabbed Brennan's arms so she could not turn away, "Brennan you _will_ listen to me. You have to face this Bren. You have spent most of your life running away from love that you hardly recognize it when it is right in front of you! Booth loves you Bren, don't let him settle for anyone else other than you. He is your soul mate and I will not let you turn your back on this!"

"Angela there is no such thing as soul mates and love is just a chemical reaction to…"

"Bren, do you think that I love Hodgins solely because my hormones or dopamine levels, or whatever you spout on about, cause me too? Or do you believe that I have found a man I am dying to spend the rest of my life with and a man whose soul matches my own?" Brennan did not say anything because she knew that the answer would only confirm what Angela had been saying. 

"Sweetie you have got to stop running from the idea that someone wants to be with you and wants to love you."

"Sully wanted to be with me..."

"Sully left you behind, Booth would not do that in a million years! He would have dragged you along if he had to leave. Besides, you and I both know why you did not go with Sully."

"I didn't go with Sully because I wasn't ready to lead a life of purposelessness." Brennan stated as she pushed Angela's hands away, then walked around and sat behind her desk. Angela placed her hands on Brennan's desk and leaned in towards Brennan's face. 

"I cannot believe you of all people are trying to hide behind that Gordon Gordon psycho babble! You did not go with Sully because you knew that leaving Booth would literally break your heart. And yes I do mean literally Bren, it would have devastated you."

There was a battle raging between these two and this starring contest would decide the winner. Angela had nothing to loose, but Brennan had everything to loose. Angela knew she had won when Brennan's eyes broke the stare first. There was no escape, so Angela moved in for the kill.

"You love Booth so profoundly that it scares you to the very depths of your soul. That is why when you were left standing with Booth at the alter you freaked out and started to avoid him." Brennan went to interject but Angela continued, "Don't even think about giving me that crap about Zach either. You can deny it all you want, but eventually you will have to face it. Booth loves you Brennan and all you have to do is accept his love and do the horizontal mambo. Then all will be right in the world, well except in the Midwest." Angela ended the last part with a slight joke because she saw a lone tear escaped its confines and travel down Brennan's cheek. She knew she had been harsh, but it was for the greater good. Angela walked around the desk and enclosed Brennan in a sisterly embrace, which was surprisingly returned.

"Ange, you're wrong, he doesn't…I don't…" Brennan whispered into Angela's hair.

Angela pulled back slightly until their gazes met: "Sweetie, love isn't Nature's way of tricking people into procreating. It is that all encompassing emotion that kicks logic's ass! You can do this Bren, just talk to Booth." 

With one last embrace Angela left the room. Brennan sat there for a while, not knowing if her legs could support this new found information. She started to wonder why it had taken her so long to realize this was more than a partnership, and what the hell was the Horizontal Mambo?

_**End of Flashback**_

Brennan watched the blurry scenery outside her passenger side window fly by once more. _Was Angela right_? Logically Brennan would have to concede that yes, Angela had raised some valid points. Brennan did have feelings for Booth. She may not be able to fully say the 'L' word that Angela had used, but Brennan knew that her feelings for Booth ran deeper than just friends and partners. Angela may have been right about Brennan's feelings for Booth, but Angela may have wrong about Booth's feelings for Brennan. Sure there were moments when Brennan could have sworn he wanted to kiss her, but then it was often linked to the moments he wanted to throttle her. There was also the larger issue of loosing what they already had. _If I did pursue relationship beyond friendship with Booth then everything would change. _Brennan turned and looked at Booth again and was met with deep brown eyes accompanied with a concerned look.

Booth looked into her eyes and saw something that he rarely saw: vulnerability and this unnerved him. _What if something was actually wrong with her?_ "Bones, is everything alright, you're not sick are you?"

She smiled softly; she liked having someone caring about her wellbeing, "No Booth I am in perfect health."

"Good… well would you like to tell me what has been bothering you then?" He braced himself for the 'I'm fine' speech, but was surprised by her answer.

"I don't like change Booth." Brennan sighed.

"No one really does Bones."

"I suppose, but as an Anthropologist I accept the fact that change is natural part of any society and thus life. I just have a hard time incorporating change in my life."

"Some change can be good Bones. Look at Parker, he was a huge change in my life, but I wouldn't trade him for anything."

"That is logical enough Booth, Parker is a good change." 

"Not every change in your life has been bad Bones."

"For most of my life change has meant a loss of some kind Booth."

"Ah, come on Bones, that's not true. You got to meet the whole squint squad and well me of course." He added his patented Booth grinwhen he referenced himself, which caused her to smile again.

"I guess you're right Booth," her eyes took on a warm determined glow, "I did get to meet you." 

Booth turned to look back at the road while Brennan still gazed at him. For all of Booth's physical attributes and symmetrical features that appealed to Brennan, there was one part of Booth that was the biggest attraction of all: his heart. Booth had the most magnificent and benevolent heart, and for the first time Brennan was not thinking in the scientific way. It was because of his heart that Brennan had been able to find a place in his life. He was willing to look past all her walls and coldness to discover the real woman underneath. Brennan owed it, not only to herself, but to Booth as well to really talk to him about everything. She clasped her hands together in her lap and took a deep breath. It was now or never. 

"Booth?" It came out in a low determined whisper as she leaned towards him slightly. 

Booth turned and saw that the previous look of vulnerability was now mingled with passion. He swallowed hard, "Bones, what do you have going on in that brilliant mind of yours?"

She was lost in his deep chocolate eyes and the soft masculine tone of his voice, so the only words that came to mind just slipped out, "The Horizontal Mambo." 

Booth nearly drove into the ditch.

* * *

So there it is the conversation with Angela and a little B&B for ya! This chapter does have a soft spot in my writer's heart because deep down I think Brennan wants to love and find love, but somewhere along the way she has convinced herself that she may not be worthy of it. That is why Angela and Booth are great for Bren because they recognized her worth from the get go. Well review away people and let me know what you think: the good, bad and the emotionally crippling reviews are always welcome. Next Chapter: Well, lines drawnin sand aren't as permanent now are they? 


	5. One Wave at a Time

Disclaimer: Well, it's official...I don't own Bones! Excuse me I have to go weep uncontrollably now.

NOTE: Well, I would like to appologize to all those people who I promised would have this chapter last week. I was suffering from the "What if this isn't good enough" syndrom...nasty thing and I really do not recommend it. Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter and my story thus far...all of you are beyond fabulous. Here is chapter five and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Booth!" Brennan shouted as she braced her hands against the dashboard. Booth swerved again and then corrected the direction of the SUV. He turned and glared.

"Bones! You can't go saying things like that, especially when I am trying to drive!"

"What things?" she stated clearly exasperated.

"Bones the Horizontal Mambo is …well, you know…" Booth brought his hand up to the side of his mouth then whispered, "referring to sex."

"I'm sorry Booth; it was Angela's terminology not mine. It obviously had a sexualized subtext that escaped my understanding. I know how sensitive you are about sex."

"Not sensitive Bones, private, two very different things." Booth said while gripping the steering wheel tighter. The mention of the 'Horizontal Mambo' sent his fantasies into over drive; he hated talking to Bones about sex because it always reminded him of what he couldn't have with her.

"Fine! I am sorry that you are so 'private' regarding people satisfying their biological urges." Brennan huffed as she looked out the window once more.

"Bones, could we just drop this? Let's just go back to the silence that was so nice before, you know before the Horizontal Limbo stuff." Now the image of Brennan in sexy lingerie intruded his mind…_think of something else…hockey, baseball, basketball, silky lace underwear…shit!_

"It's Horizontal Mambo, and I just thought you would like to know what Angela and I had discussed earlier, but you know you're right, silence is good." Brennan sniped as she crossed her arms.

He really wanted to know what Angela and Bones had talked about, but if it did have something to do with the Horizontal Mambo then maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Booth looked over at Bones; she looked angry to be sure, but more defeated. Despite his obvious discomfort and overwrought fantasies Booth decided that Bones obviously needed to talk about it, and that whatever it was he needed to know.

"I'm sorry Bones. Please tell me what you and Angela discussed, so maybe we can move past all this tension." Brennan glanced over at Booth's sincere expression and decided she would try again.

"We discussed the kiss that you and I shared and…and…" The look in Booth's eyes was so sincere that speckles of gold had developed in his chocolate pools; this was proving to be more difficult that Brennan had ever thought possible. She could lose all that she had with him, but the regret of not trying may prove to heavy of a consequence. Brennan took a deep breath. She could do this; she had identified remains in mass graves before, so this should be within her capabilities.

"Angela presented a rather logical argument regarding the kiss and she suggested that maybe the kiss was not similar to how I would kiss Russ."

"I sure the hell hope not!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I thought that whole fraternal spin was just for Caroline's benefit and so Sweets would not read too much into it. Of course Angela would go digging for more."

"But Booth, it's not like you had a choice in the matter."

"Wait, what do you mean I didn't have a choice?"

"I had just told you two seconds before Caroline walked in. Then she pushed you towards me and I kissed you."

"Are you implying that you took advantage of me?" Booth was completely gobsmacked and offended. He was a grown man and no woman had every taken advantage of him and he wasn't about to let Bones think that she had.

"Well in a way I did take advantage of you Booth."

"Bones, do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound right now? There is no way you took advantage of me."

"Booth I used you so I could spend Christmas with my family, but when I kissed you I…I…"

"You what?"

"If I was thinking about this rationally, I would have to conclude that kissing you was very different."

"You damn right it was!"

"Would please stop doing that Booth! I didn't mean to hurt your 'male pride'."

"Male pride? Bones what the hell are you talking about? I just meant that you shouldn't give yourself that much credit in regards to the kiss. I was a willing participant, end of discussion." Booth did not like where this was going. He was thrilled that she admitted the kiss was not fraternal in any way, but he was worried about what this conversation might reveal.

"'Shouldn't give myself too much credit.' Are you implying that I am not a good kisser?" _Shit_! Booth mentally kicked himself, that had come out wrong and now she was getting defensive.

"Bones, I didn't mean it that way, I …"

"I will have you know Booth," she poked him hard in the shoulder, "that I am a great kisser and I can make anyone's fingers curl. Besides, how do you know that it wasn't your fault the kiss was bad?" Brennan challenged lifting her chin slightly in defiance, knowing that the kiss was anything but bad.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, now wait just a minute. First of all it's 'toes' Bones, not fingers and secondly I am a great kisser too. And just so you know it was a great kiss one which I will remember for the rest of my life." Booth could not believe he had just revealed that. He glanced over and saw a stunned look on Brennan's face. A blush crept into her cheeks to match his. She turned away quickly to look out the window, but whispered a response.

"I will remember it as well."

An uncomfortable silence took over as Booth turned down a side road. He hadn't wanted to reveal how he felt about the kiss, but along with the shock came an odd sensation of relief. Booth couldn't really describe it; the tension between them was like an elastic pulled to its limit, but remembering the kiss set forth a stream of unrequited excitement that seemed to release some of that tension. _What was the big deal though? The kiss meant more than nothing, but did it mean everything?_ In regards to Bones, Booth had always worried that if either of them let go or pulled to fast the elastic would snap and then one of them or both would get hurt. The fear of losing what he had with Bones was the major reason behind that line he had drawn. That line kept his hidden desires and feelings at bay, but the kiss, and he had to admit, the Christmas tree had stretched the elastic to its limit. All the pent up passions were seeping through into his everyday life; every touch, every look and every fleck of argumentative passion that had passed between them were manifestations of what he had always wanted. Booth was worried though, of course Bones was more than a partner, but he didn't exactly know what that meant. He never really allowed himself to look at her in any other way. _Maybe I should start._

Brennan stared intently out the window trying to convince herself that Angela had manifested this whole thing from nothing. Even if the kiss meant something to both of them it did not mean that they should take that as any indication that a relationship would work, but she then again she never really allowed herself to see Booth in any other way other than her partner. Brennan had never allowed herself to consider what could be, but every once and again her hidden passions would slip through. She allowed the guy hugs, the back touches and all his chivalric tendencies to infiltrate her life. All of these things formed a warm feeling of safety and contentment. This scared her; it meant that she relied on someone else, but with Booth it could be different.

Brennan threaded her fingers through her hair in frustration. There was no way Booth would ever really want a relationship with her, would he? Logically speaking they were too different: he was Catholic, she was science all the way; he wanted marriage and more kids, she did not want any of that. The women from his past relationships were far better candidates for the position of what Angela had described as his 'soul mate'. Rebecca had given him a child; Tessa was very well structured and satisfied him, as did Cam. All she brought to his life was her undying support, understanding and friendship. _That_ _would never be enough to overcome our differences, would it?_ Brennan needed more information before she could move forward, and the information she needed was a definite spot of contention with Booth. She glanced over at Booth, and decided a straight forward technique was probably the best.

"Booth what made you enter into sexual relationships with Rebecca, Tessa and Cam?"

"What?!"

"What made you enter..."

"This is waaaaaay inappropriate Bones, just so you know that."

"Booth, we're partners, we tell each other about our lives, so why don't you just answer to question? I will talk about Sully, David and Pete if you want."

"No I do not want that! Picturing you with other men is just..." she gave him a quizzical look, "I just want to look at the scenery and not talk about our past relationships. Look Bones, I think I see some ducks flying." Booth stated as he pointed out the window.

"Are you saying that you weren't in love with them, that is was a form of sexual recreation for you?"

"Sexual recreation? Well Cam was, and well Tessa was, but Rebecca well…Geesh Bones, you know I …I really think you should look at the ducks."

"Well you're not helpful." Brennan muttered

"Excuse me?"

"You're being deliberately evasive Booth! What made you decide to be with them and then ultimately end things with them?"

He sighed, apparently she was not going to let this line of questioning go, "I thought that they could be 'the ones' Bones, but in the end it just did not feel right."

"Do you regret not being in a relationship with them?"

"No."

"Oh… so they weren't your soul mates then?"

"I thought you didn't believe in soul mates Bones?"

"I don't, but you do."

"Yeah Bones, I really do." Brennan's face contorted slightly at his response.

"We're too different, it would never work." Brennan mumbled.

"What wouldn't work?"

"Nothing Booth, Angela was just rambling about things."

"Other than the kiss?"

"Yes."

"Care to share Bones."

"It is not that important."

"Yes it is Bones, your made me share and now it's your turn, so just spit it out."

"She just brought up a few theories."

"Now who's being deliberately evasive Bones? Theories about what?" She turned in her seat and stared directly at him.

"About how you find ways to touch me, how you gave me a Christmas tree, how you saved my life on numerous occasions, and how you are in... Angela thinks that you are in love with me, or at the very least desire me sexually."

"What?! You cannot… I well...you are very..., WE'RE PARTNERS!" Booth yelled trying to wrap his mind around what he just heard.

"I KNOW BOOTH! That is what I told her, but she said that your actions completely push our partnership across that line you drew!" Brennan was getting agitated. This was not how she wanted this conversation to go. He was getting defensive, and her fear of loosing what they had was crawling its way to the surface.

"I was trying to be a good friend Bones, but hey, if you want me to stop touching you or helping you, then I will stop. I can stop any time I want to Bones. Like right now," he pointed his index finger against his chest, "this is me stopping." He was lying; there is no way he would stop because he lived for those moments.

"I don't' want you to stop!" she yelled as she grasped his arm, then felt the radiating heat and quickly let go. How could he threaten to take away those wonderful actions that caused her to smile, or that had brought her comfort for the past two and a half years?

"You…you don't?"

"No! Angela was just pointing out the fact that all your actions indicate that you have deeper feelings for me and the fact that since I let you do all these things that maybe I think of you more than a partner!"

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Bones, do you honestly think of me in that way?" She glanced at him. He looked scared, worried and slightly aghast; she misread his expression as 'how could you even think such a thing'. The fear that had been crawling to the surface the entire trip now sprang forth. She had to go back to the old ways or risk loosing what meant so much to her. With a slightly heartbreaking sigh she answered him.

"Even if I do think of you that way it doesn't mean things have to change. I get it Booth, there is a line and crossing it would be disastrous." With that she flipped on the radio indicating that this conversation was over.

Booth sat there in a mild state of euphoric shock. This entire conversation made him experience a plethora of emotions from anger to elation, but it was well worth it. _She thought of me more than just a partner and a friend_! That deep seated tension that had formed from the first moment he met Bones started to loosen within his chest; the elastic was beginning to slacken. Bones had just revealed so much that it scared him, but not as much as it scared her. _Should I tell her that Angela was right, that I have feelings for her that go beyond partner like?_ And there it was. The conversation with Angela came flooding back. A slow smile formed on Booth's face. He finally realized what Angela and even strangers had been trying to insinuate right from the very beginning: he was falling in love with his partner. Booth started to laugh softly, he wasn't just falling in love with Bones; he was in love with her. All his actions had been leading up to this point; it was like his soul knew all along what he really wanted, it just took his mind a few years to catch up. _But how do I move on from here?_ Then he remembered the last thing Angela had said to him: 'Lines drawn in sand aren't as permanent'. Booth would have to take this one wave at a time; he did not want to lose Bones because he rushed into things. He looked over and saw that her face was demonstrating that very Bones like pissed off look. _She never looked more beautiful_.

Brennan slumped down in her seat desperately trying to figure out how much damaged she had caused when she heard Booth start laughing slightly. She turned and glared at him. _Great now he is laughing at the idea of us being together._ She was still glaring at him when he turned and she saw a slow stupor like grin adorned his face. She glanced out the window, but everytime she turned to look at him it was still there.

"Booth, why are you grinning at me like that?"

"I just realized something, that's all Bones."

"And what was this grand realization Booth?"

"I realized that I have to take things one wave at a time." Brennan blinked, unsure if she had heard him correctly.

"Booth, I don't know what that means?" He smiled his patented charm smile, reached over, and gingerly clasped her hand.

"You will Bones, you will."

* * *

Authors note: Well, Booth had his realization and Brennan retreated. She knows that she cares deeply for him, but he means so much to her that the risk may prove to great at this moment in time. Booth, however, realizes how he feels and he is willing to do something about it. Now it is up to Booth to help Brennan realize what can happen between them...and of course Angela will help. Show me some love people and give that Review button a thorough workout! The next chapter is all about the Squint Squad Scheming (oh look at that fine alliteration!) and B&B fluff all the way!


	6. Water Wings of Love

Disclaimer: I will admit without reservations that I do not own Bones because Monday's episode was just too brilliant for words!!

I apologize for the lateness of this update, but exams, job interviews and well a new episode of Bones were priorities, especially the latter :D I am serious about my fan fiction though… serious as a gas attack (hee hee, I know cheesy!), so I wrote the next three chapters already and they are now being edited! Thank you to all who have reviewed my story so far and enjoy chapter 6…Water Wings of Love.

* * *

Angela knew that something had happed on their way to the crime scene by the laden look that Brennan had plastered on her face to the goofy look plastered on Booth's face. Whatever it was Angela was fairly certain that it did not involve a make out session in the car. Angela had completed the facial reconstructions for the John Does and was setting out to give them to Brennan when she stopped short at the image before her. She couldn't bring herself to interrupt the apparent 'checking out' session that was happening between her favourite soon to be couple on the examining platform.

Booth had removed his jacket and placed it on the chair as Brennan eyed him up and down lingering on Booth's very fine ass. Then a few minutes later Brennan pulled her hair up in a loose ponytail and bent over one of the skeletons; Booth gave Brennan's body the once over, lingering on her posterior and legs as if they were a delectable treat, before returning his eyes to the FBI case file. Angela smirked; usually Brennan never gave into her need to check Booth out. Booth on the other hand had checked Brennan out on a number of occasions, but this definitely could be considered as ogling. Angela was brought out of her matchmaking daze with a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"You noticed those little once overs too huh?" Hodgins gestured towards Dr. Brennan and Booth.

"You betcha I did." Angela replied as she leaned into Jack's side.

"Don't worry they will figure it out, eventually."

"Eventually isn't quite good enough. I don't want Brennan to wait another two and a half years to kiss him again, then another two and a half years make passionate love to him. They need a giant push and I am just the girl to do that."

"Sounds like you have a plan."

"Was there any doubt?" Her face adorned a magnanimous grin.

"I am so in on this."

"In on what?" asked Zach as he approached and stood next to Hodgins.

"Oh, in on the plan to get Brennan and Booth to embrace the wonders of love." Hodgins replied.

"I assume you're referring to the way Agent Booth admired Dr. Brennan's physical attributes a moment ago."

"You know Zach there might be hope for you yet!" Hodgins stated while slapping Zach's shoulder with and open palm.

"It has become abundantly clear that Agent Booth desires to mate with Dr. Brennan, so I fail to see how anyone could miss that." Zach stated while watching Agent Booth glance at Dr. Brennan yet again.

"Zach, don't say mate in that context again, ok?" Angela asked with a slightly stern tone.

"Who's mating?" Cam came up the platform and stood beside the three squints catching only Angela's comment.

"Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan are in the early stages of the mating ritual."

"ZACH!" Both Hodgins and Angela seethed in strained whispers.

Cam smiled and said "Oh are you referring to the constant once overs those two seem to be engaged in?"

They all looked in the direction of the two potential love birds who were now obviously trying not to look at one another. They were failing miserably, but it was the attempt that counted. Cam smiled; those two were almost beyond hopeless.

"I assume that all of you are formulating a plan to get those two together?"

Angela and Hodgins shared an awkward look. Angela did not quite know how to tell Cam that she was plotting to have her Ex become more than partners with Brennan and that Cam was actually needed to be part of the plan.

Cam saw the concerned looks. She still had some residual feelings for Booth, but they were not reciprocated in any way, so she decided to strip away the awkwardness, "Don't worry Angela, Booth and I are just friends, nothing more." Relieved grins decorated both Angela and Hodgins' faces, "So what is this plan of yours."

"We all have to be in on it in order for it to have its desired effect, which includes you Cam." Angela stated while turning her back towards Booth and Brennan to face the other three.

"What did you have in mind?" Cam asked with a note of intrigue.

"Divide and Conquer." Angela stated with a big smile.

"That is a classic war strategy, but I fail to see how it is going to apply in the context of mate….I mean in Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth's potential relationship. Isn't the goal to get them together?" Zach stated while scrunching his face slightly.

"Actually Zach, we need a girl's and boy's night out. I will take Brennan back to her place for some margaritas; some cheesy chick flicks and some junk food and Cam will join us a little later, while you and Hodgins take Booth out for some drinks."

"Whoa, wait a minute Babe, Booth and I don't exactly mingle socially. He may not agree to this." Hodgins protested.

"I would have to agree. Agent Booth has mentioned on a number of occasions that I am too socially inept to ever socialize with him in public forum." Zach commented.

"And I do not think that Dr. Brennan would appreciate an evening with me either Angela." Cam commented.

"Come on Hodgie, can't you think of a way to convince Booth to go with you?" Angela eyes reflected undying hope.

Hodgins knew there was something he could do, but Dr. Brennan would probably snap him like a twig if she ever found out. He looked at Angela's hope filled face and smiled; he really could not deny the love of his life anything.

"Well there is one thing that I could do, but it's a long shot." Angela brought him into an enthusiastic hug then turned to a concerned looking Cam.

"Actually Cam, your presence tonight is a must, so don't worry there will be alcohol."

"Ok, if you're sure." Cam sighed; a night with Dr. Brennan wasn't exactly her idea of fun.

"And as for you Zach, you have to go because Jack is your ride home!" Zach nodded at that logic.

"Now that that is settled, we need to get to the bottom of what happened today. Our goal isn't to get them to admit they have feelings for each other because they probably have already done that on some level; our goal is to get them motivated to act on those feelings. By the looks of them Booth is farther along on the relationship train than Bren is, but the sooner these two hunker down to do the Horizontal Mambo the better." Angela smiled as she saw a confused look come across Zach's face.

"You want them to take dancing lessons?" Zach inquired, "But I thought you wanted them to fornicate."

"Zach, I was wrong, there really is no hope for you after all. And don't say fornicate, that's just wrong." Hodgins punched Zach in the shoulder with a closed fist and shook his head at Zach's social ineptitude.

Angela looked over at her best friend who was trying desperately to concentrate on the remains before her. Both Brennan and Booth deserved all the happiness in the world and Angela was not going to stop her incessant meddling until they gave into the throws of undying love.

"Ok then, let operation 'it's about freakin' time' commence!" The Squint Squad broke apart with Angela gliding towards Brennan.

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan, world renowned Forensic Anthropologist and accomplished bestselling author was reduced to school girl antics in her lab because of her inability to focus on the remains before her. She had finally found the cause of death, but it had taken her to almost double the amount of time. It was all Booth's fault. She was upset with him, for a number of reasons, but the latest was his lack of denial when it came to their 'relationship'. The officer at the crime scene had asked how long they had been together, and Brennan had denied it vehemently, but Booth didn't say anything. When Brennan confronted him on the way back to the Jeffersonian, all he would do was smile at her. The rest of the trip back was passed in silence, but every once in a while Brennan would catch a glimpse of him studying her as if she was something novel.

The other reason for her lack of concentration was her need to study his physical attributes. She glanced over at Booth as he stood to take off his jacket. _There is nothing wrong with looking_. Her eyes roamed his broad shoulders and followed the muscular trail down his tapered back all the way down to his taut buttocks. As Booth turned to sit back down she caught the faintest glimpse of his rippled abs through his shirt. In Brennan's mind Booth was perfectly built for breeding and his well defined legs, buttocks and abs made him a perfect candidate for thrusting capabilities. _Thrusting capabilities!_ _Focus on the remains, just focus on the remains_. Brennan's eyes returned quickly to the task at hand, but her mind seemed to follow her previous train of thought. _Booth would be an excellent sexual partner_. Brennan mentally scolded herself. Of course Booth would make an excellent sexual partner, but if she had sex with Booth she knew that it would not just be satisfying biological urges…it would mean more.

She let out a sigh; she was actually more upset with herself. She had retreated into the confines of her walls once more. She thought she would feel safe and secure like before, but she didn't. She knew that Booth could knock down her walls if she gave into her desires for one second. Her desires were the problem. _When did Booth become the object of my fantasies?_ Avoiding him was out of the question, but pretending that nothing happened was completely feasible. Clinging to the line he had placed between them seemed like the most logical thing to do.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Booth was now walking over towards Hodgins and Angela. Angela and Booth exchanged a few words then Brennan watched him walk farther away. His gluteal muscles were completely enthralling, so much so that she did not even notice Angela was now standing beside her.

"Enjoying the view Sweetie?"

Brennan quickly looked at the neglected remains before her as a definite blush graced her cheeks, "These are human remains Angela, and the view is not particularly enjoyable."

"Oh, so we are going to gloss over the fact that you were blatantly staring a Booth's ass. Hmmm, it must be really nice to live in everlasting denial."

"Angela, I think that our previous conversation has covered anything Booth related."

"Obviously not since you and him are not still not in the throws of passion." Brennan glared slightly at Angela who threw her hands up in defence, "Ok Sweetie, ok…anyway the real reason I was coming over here was to tell you that I am coming over tonight for a little glug glug woo hoo."

"Don't you want to be with Hodgins?"

"Of course, but Jack can fend for himself for one night. Besides absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Then why are always pushing for Booth and I to get together?"

"Sweetie there is a difference between a night apart and almost three years!"

"Ange, it is a nice offer, but I wanted to get a few limbo cases identified tonight."

"Bren, I was rather harsh on you the other day and I really want to make it up to you with a super fun girl's night. Please?"

"Your words say you are sorry, but you tone indicates otherwise."

"Sweetie, it's Friday night and you deserve some fun, and since you are not ready to have any sort of fun with Booth, I will have to fill that void…well to a certain extent that is." Angela added with a grin.

The thought of a night filled with Booth inquests did not necessarily appeal to Brennan; however neither did spending an evening with Booth. She glanced over at Booth who was conversing with a rather nervous looking Hodgins. She needed time to think things over without Booth's physical attributes clouding her mind. Maybe talking to Angela wouldn't be the worst way to spend a Friday night.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Angela pumped her fist in the air, "Sweetie, be ready in ten minutes." Angela bounded away completely thrilled. She chose to leave the Cam part out because Brennan would probably have said no, but a little surprise never hurt anyone. Besides, Cam and Brennan needed to talk about a few things, and there was no better way to do that than with alcohol.

* * *

Booth was having a few concentration problems of his own. His eyes just seemed to continually operate on their own free will and roam her body at every possible chance. Bones was livid at him, and that probably had something to do with Booth's blatant lack of denial when the officer at the crime scene commented on their 'relationship'. Before he would have denied it profusely; however, now he kind of liked the sound of it and almost wanted to encourage it. The entire car ride back he kept glancing at her. He was studying all the things that his subconscious yearned to memorize: her profile, her softly glossed lips, her strong yet delicate fingers, and that jaw which she used for sheer defiance.

He glanced up and watched Bones bend over the remains from the crime scene. Sure, he had checked her out on a number of prior occasions, but now that he knew she had some sort of non platonic feelings for him he found himself drawn to her figure all the more. She was tall, almost his match; she was muscled yet feminine; she had legs that seemed to go on for an eternity; and her hips, that swayed when she walked, were practically hypnotic. His eyes lingered on her finely formed posterior before returning to the case file before him.

Since he realized that the line he had drawn had in fact created more problems than he ever intended, he had decided to gradually wash it away; however, that was proving rather difficult since Bones was now clinging to it. He would give her all the time she needed, but he needed to test the waters, he needed to see for himself, post revelation, how she felt about him. _Will she quiver at my touch? Will her eyes flash passion to match my own?_ All these questions needed answers before he could even contemplate washing the line away permanently.

He glanced over and saw that Angela was lecturing the rest of the Squint Squad about something. Oh, he did not like the looks of this, and his gut feeling became even more prominent when the Squint Squad broke apart leaving Angela gliding in Brennan's direction. Hodgins was waving him over. As Angela moved passed Booth, he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her close so only she could hear.

"Angela, you aren't by any chance going to have another little chat about Midwestern cities and their power sources with Bones are you?"

"Oh Booth, of course not, I was going over to talk about you." With a gloriously mischievous smile Angela wiggled out of his grip and continued to her original destination.

Booth continued towards Hodgins; Angela was going to be Angela, so there was nothing Booth could really do to stop her. He hoped that whatever Angela was concocting in that meddlesome mind of hers that Bones and him would come out of it with some semblance of privacy.

"What is it Hodgins?" Booth asked as he stopped directly in front of the entomologist.

"Well G-Man I am flying solo this evening and was wondering if you wanted to go out for a few drinks. You know guy's night out sort of thing." Hodgins was slightly nervous. If Booth said no, he would have to deal with Angie's disappointment, but if Booth found out about the plan there was a high chance of getting shot. _No, Angie's disappointment would definitely be worse_.

"I am trying to socialize Zach into the real world, so you could come and watch him try to pick up women." Hodgins quickly added.

"Look Hodgins I…"

"Actually Booth, there are a few things that I would like to talk to you about regarding…the time Brennan and I were you know…" Hodgins trailed off, not making eye contact with Booth.

Booth looked at Hodgins' with astonished eyes. Whatever it was it had to be important for Hodgins to actually reference when he was buried alive with Bones. Bones had never really talked about that night, so maybe Hodgins could shed some insight on what happened. Even though the thought of hanging out with the guy Squints was not how he wanted to spend his Friday evening, he needed time to think a few things over and Hodgins was not the worst company, Zach was, but like Hodgins said Booth could at least get a few laughs.

"Ok Hodgins, where are we going?"

"Really?" A wave of relieve washed over Hodgins, "Well I know a little place that is not too loud. It will provide Zach with the perfect opportunity to converse with live actual women."

"Sounds good, just let me go get my jacket and we can go." Booth turned just to see Angela bound his way. He thought he saw the tale end of a thumbs up, but decided that he was just going to ignore it.

"Well I am outta here Bones. Do you need a ride home?"

"No, Angela is coming over for a female night, so I will catch a ride with her."

"Girl's night Bones, you mean girl's night, and that is not surprising since Hodgins just asked me out for drinks."

"I fail to see how these two are connected Booth."

"Well they are obviously conspiring to get us to…" Booth put on his jacket and then moved towards Brennan. If he wanted to test the waters maybe now was the right time.

"Get us to what Booth?"

"Get us to… have fun Bones." Booth felt his hands get clammy. _What if it isn't reciprocated?_

"Oh, good, I thought Angela would end up bombarding me with questions all night about…" She paused, not wanting to expand her answer.

"About what Bones?" Booth asked with a grin as he stepped towards her. _Let's_ _just test the waters, knowing is better than not knowing_. Booth stepped directly into her personal space, still giving her an option to leave, but she didn't.

"About, you know…girl stuff." His close proximity was driving her mad. His broad shoulders were never ending as was his scent. His aroma was definitely male with a hint of the outdoors. _What did Booth do perform push ups in the forest every morning? _

"Girl stuff huh…" He leaned in towards her face, placing both hands on either side of her clutching the examining table.

They were studying each other; chocolate saucers were consuming and mesmerizing ice blue pools, neither willing to give in. A wayward strand of silky brown mass unexpectedly fell from her half thought of pony tail. He instinctively reached and tucked it behind her ear. Sensations of pleasure surged down both their bodies as he trailed his thumb down her now fully defiant jaw, and then placed his hand back on the examining table. Both sets of eyes flashed recognition and generated swirls of passion to match each other.

Booth smiled, he had found his answers, and a little extra courage, so he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "And I thought you were going to talk about a certain FBI agent, my mistake…Temperance." His warm breath and strong male scent made her eye lids flutter slightly. The way her name rolled off his tongue made her grip the exam table with her latex covered hands for support because her legs sure weren't helping. He leaned back out watching her eyes flutter slightly. Brennan recovered relatively slowly, but when she finally looked at him she was met with a slightly arrogant smile on Booth's face. She needed to gain the upper hand somehow; she needed her walls back up. _It was just static shock that is all that feeling was._

"Booth, your hands..."

"Where do you want them?" His charm smile was fully intact now as the air between them began to crackle.

"On my…WHAT! No…I mean get them off the exam table, you're contaminating the remains." She made no effort to push him away for fear that any physical contact might be her undoing. They just stood there as her eyes became a mixture of passion, fear and uncertainty.

Booth's eyes took on a warm glow as he chuckled slightly at her now gloriously red face. He leaned out and took a step back, never breaking their gaze. She wasn't quite ready, and neither was he at this particular moment, especially with prying eyes a few feet away. _One wave at a time._

"See ya Bones. Oh and don't drink too much, because I want a full report about all the panty clad pillow fights that will happen tonight." Before she could form a response he left the platform.

As the boys left the Jeffersonian, Angela turned back to Brennan who was just regaining the use of her legs. Angela knew that Booth was testing the waters so to speak, he was still wearing his water wings, but Angela knew that he had found the answers he was looking for at this point in time. Now it was up to Angela to hide Brennan's life jacket and push her directly into the pool of love to see whether or not she would sink or swim. Angela had every confidence that Brennan would definitely learn how to do the latter.

* * *

**Author's note**: So, how many synonyms did I use for 'ass' people?…quite a few! I had a blast writing this chapter because I got to write Zach, and I love Zach. I feel so sorry for Review buttons. They are glossed over so often that I worry they will loose their will to live. So, show your humanity and use the review button, not for me, but for all those neglected review buttons out there trying to make a living ;D The next chapter will be dedicated to the girl's night. Now I know not everyone likes Cam, but as long as she stays the hell away from Booth I like her just fine. Actually a drunken Cam is pretty darn funny and she lets a few things slip about Booth that may put things into perspective for our dearly loved Forensic Anthropologist. :D


	7. The Politically Correct Fairy Tale

Disclaimer: I had a wonderful dream last night where I was writer, director, and the creator of Bones, but then I woke up ...sniff sniff… I am sad to say that in real life I honestly and truly do not own Bones…I am going back to sleep now.

A/N: This is definitely a tamer version of girl's night than I had originally intended, but so the writing process goes. In the end I think that this chapter is about some closure for Cam (I mean she was dumped when she was in a hospital room…a little harsh) and a new perspective for Brennan. I do make reference to _When Harry met Sally_ and 1987 movie starring Meg Ryan and Billy Crystal. Hopefully some of you have seen it or at least heard about the infamous 'faking an orgasm in a diner' scene. I was absolutely overwhelmed by the response to the last chapter and to my story in general…all of you who have reviewed or have favored my story are too fabulous for words! Here is Chapter 7: The Politically Correct Fairy Tale.

* * *

Brennan sat on her sofa as Angela prepared all the snacks for girl's night. Brennan had offered to help, but Angela practically shoved her out of the kitchen, ordering her to go and relax. Following Angela's orders Brennan slouched deeply into the soft cushions as her mind kept wondering back to the moment Booth and her had shared. Brennan reached up and retraced the invisible line Booth had drawn along her jaw. If she wasn't a completely rational person, she could have sworn that she could still feel his touch on her jaw and the warmth of his breath against her ear. Apparently pretending that nothing had changed was proving more difficult than she ever had imagined. Brennan sighed, she could not hold him off forever, she could feel her resolve slipping and it scared her.

Angela kept glancing over at Brennan who seemed to be in a perpetual state of deep thought. Angela knew that Brennan was thinking about Booth because her furrow was fully intact and she was gently caressing the trail Booth's thumb had magically produced on her jaw. Angela smiled; if ever there was a poster child for a 'woman in love' it would have to be Brennan at this moment. Angela hoped that after tonight Brennan would finally be open to something more than a partnership with Booth. Both women were brought out of their thoughts by a faint knock from Brennan's front door. Brennan pushed her self up from the couch to see who it was.

"Cam, what are you doing here?"

"Um, I was invited… by Angela."

"Oh." The two stood there looking at each other until Angela came over.

"Cam! So great that you could come. Invite her in Bren." Angela stated as she took the alcohol Cam had brought.

"Of course… come in." Brennan moved aside to make room for Cam.

This was the first time that Cam had ever seen Dr. Brennan's apartment and she found it very similar to her own is certain ways. Cam, however, did not feel the need to have artifacts from her work around her apartment. Dr. Brennan clearly loved what she did with an undying passion and it was definitely reflected in the artifacts and books found on the shelving.

Cam approached a side table to place her purse down and saw a picture of Brennan and Seeley taken before she had arrived at the Jeffersonian. They were not sitting close together, but they were gazing into each others eyes as if the rest of the world had floated away. Cam heaved a sigh; she could not believe she was actually here. She had agreed, but a part of her never really wanted to know Dr. Brennan outside of work because there was a chance Cam would actually start to like her. At times seeing Dr. Brennan interact with Seeley had become the salt to Cam's self maintained wounded heart.

Brennan studied Cam as the latter studied a photograph of her and Booth. It was definitely odd having her in the apartment. There was always this underlying tension between the two of them. If Brennan was forced to guess it would definitely have something to do with both Cam's work position and Booth. The relationship between Booth and Cam had ended, but it may have been one sided. Brennan had always wondered if Cam had any residual feelings for Booth, and if there more to their break up than Booth's professional line. Cam noticed Brennan staring at her as if she were human remains, so she decided to break the ice.

"Wow Dr. Brennan, your apartment is very nice. You and I share similar decorative tastes." Brennan smiled slightly as Cam pointed about the room.

"I would have to see your apartment in order to know if that is true or not, but thank you." Brennan stated, not knowing exactly what to say. Cam pinched her lips together, but smiled.

"Um, Brennan why don't you tell Cam about your artifacts…oh and maybe for tonight we can for go all formalities such as 'Dr.'. Come on it's girl's night and we are probably going to get slightly drunk and share some secrets." Angela stated.

Both Brennan and Cam nodded then they started to discuss the various artifacts in Brennan's collection. Angela knew it had been a long shot including Cam, but she had her reasons. Angela had always known the biggest source of contention between those two Doctorate holders was Booth. Angela had always guessed that Cam hated coming in second when it came to Brennan, both professionally and personally. Angela hoped that after tonight they could move pass all the underlying tension because in the end Booth had always been right for Brennan and not Cam.

"Cam why don't you come help me with the margaritas and Bren you can get the movie ready."

"Sure Ange." Brennan went over to the bag and pulled out the movie Angela had brought: _When Harry Met Sally. _Brennan had a vague memory of her parents going to see it, but all she remembered was that they said it was a beautiful romantic tale.

"Which movie is it?" Cam asked Angela.

"_When Harry Met Sally."_

"Real subtle Angela. At first the characters hate each other, then they become friends, then they end up together after twelve years. Not to mention that Sally and Harry bicker almost all the time." Cam commented as she started to pour the margarita mixture in to the large serving glasses.

"We past subtle long ago, besides it will be the perfect segue for you to discuss Booth." Cam stared blankly at Angela.

"Angela, I really don't think I can…"

"Cam, whether you are ready to really admit it to yourself or not, Booth loves Brennan, he always has." Cam's cast her head downwards, "She needs to hear this from a source that isn't me, from a source who knows what it is like to be in love with Booth." Cam's gaze snapped in Angela's direction, but she remained silent.

"I know that you would rather be anywhere but here right now, but I think that this will be very cathartic for you as well." Angela rested her hand on Cam's, "I need you to tell her the real reason Booth broke things off with you."

"Angela, this isn't exactly what I thought tonight would be about."

"I know this is asking a lot Cam, but I think that deep down you want to see Booth happy, and you must know that, next to Parker, his source of happiness is sitting right over there. Will you at least give it a shot?" As if on cue Cam took a giant drink of her margarita for liquid courage.

"I'll try." With that they made their way to the living room and handed Brennan her drink.

"I would like to propose a toast," Angela said as she raised her glass, "to us, the fabulous female Squints!" They all brought their glasses together then took their respective sips.

"I would also like to make a toast …to letting things go; no matter how much it hurts." Angela sent Cam a knowing look, and then they both turned to Brennan waiting for her toast.

"Um, to social gatherings, which have anthropological meaning for female bonding." Cam chuckled as the clinking sound of their glasses filled the air; this was going to be a long night she thought to herself.

With the movie coming to the end Angela glanced over at her two companions. Cam was definitely tipsy and was nursing her third margarita, but Brennan was still holding her own while on her second. Angela decided that it was definitely time to push operation 'it's about freakin' time' in to effect.

"So Bren, what did you think of the movie?" Angela inquired.

"Good, however, Harry is incredibly arrogant and slightly illogical to correlate someone's name with sexual experiences. I don't see anything wrong with the name 'Sheldon', but I enjoyed the fact that Sally was able to express that faking an orgasm is a common occurrence, one in which men should not be overly sensitive to."

Cam started to giggle, "Dr. Brenners, I mean Dr. Brennan, shoot, I mean Brennan… did you not like how in the end Harry and Sally got together after being friends for so long?"

"Well, sure. Their actions could be construed as romantic in a fictional sort of way."

"Oh Sweetie you completely missed the point didn't you?" Angela through her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"What point Ange?"

"That Sally and Harry are you and Booth!" Cam piped in ash she sloshed the remainder of her third margarita on the carpet. "Sorry Dr. Brenners…I mean Brennan, oh nuts to this, sorry Brenners."

"We are going to talk about Booth now aren't we?" Brennan sighed.

"Oh Sweetie, we are going to continue to talk about Booth until the two of you are bauffing each other like rabbits."

"I don't know what that…"

"She means that you should sleep with Booth, and fast!" Cam giggled slightly then continued, "What on earth is holding you back? Booth is fantastic in bed." Angela started to laugh now. Not in a million years did she think that Cam would be this loose with talk regarding Booth, but Angela decided to ride this train of thought.

"Cam is right Bren, you need to buy a one way ticket to Boothville and set up camp permanently."

"Angela!" Brennan was slightly confused by all the sexual innuendoes they where using. Brennan knew that if she wanted to know about Cam and Booth now would be the opportune moment. Luckily her multiple margaritas gave her the start she needed.

"Cam, why did you and Booth end your sexual relationship?"

"Well let's see, there was that professional line Seeley went on about, but I would have to say that it ended because of …you." Cam pointed directly at Brennan.

"Cam I…"

"No, no, no…" Cam raised her hand, "let me finish, this has been a long time coming and I need to say it." Brennan and Angela fell silent and waited for Cam to continue.

"It wasn't your fault, and yet it had everything to do with you. You see, Seeley always put you first before me. Even though we were having great sex he would practically throw me out or off of him if you called or needed him in any way. I am no second fiddle, I want my man to want me and no other." Cam hiccupped slightly and looked directly at and opened mouthed Brennan. Angela was stunned as well.

"Cam, I am sorry that my presence came between you two. That was never my intention." Brennan had no idea that she had played that big of a role in their break up, she had always thought that it was just because of that line Booth drew.

"I know you did not lead him on. You are way too socially backward to do something like that. I just meant that in Booth's heart you occupied a hell of a lot more space than I ever could. I was jealous of you, and still am because I loved him and had that 'he is my future' image in my mind. But none of that mattered because my feelings were definitely not reciprocated." Cam paused for a moment trying to control her emotions as she threaded her fingers through her charcoal hair.

"But him not loving me back wasn't even the worst of it…do you know what the most hurtful thing about all of it was?"

Angela and Brennan just shook their heads as they watched a lone tear fall down Cam's cheek.

"He dumped me for a relationship that didn't even exist! I mean you and Seeley do this dance around each other constantly, from the moment I met you, but there is no sex, no actual legitimate relationship stuff. He may have cowered behind that 'line' of his, but I knew the real reason all along: sex and a relationship with me paled in comparison to any platonic moments with you."

"Oh Cam…" Angela started as she saw Cam wipe away the lone tear.

"No, I don't need pity or for either of you to feel sorry for me because I get it now, I really get it."

"Get what?" Brennan asked.

Cam reached over and grabbed the picture she had glanced at earlier and held it up in front of Brennan, "I just wasn't the one for him…you are and you always have been." Cam gave a weary smile then continued, "and you know what that is ok, because I will eventually find someone new, I am no spring chicken, but I have a lot going for me." Cam gave the picture to Brennan as she started to lick the remnants of salt on the rim of her glass.

"Are you still in love with him?" Angela asked.

"I think I am in love with the fairy tale we could have been, do you know what I mean?"

"Not at all." Brennan countered.

"What I mean is that I knew what I was getting into right from the start. He told me: 'I'm with Bones Cam all the way' a little over a year ago and yet I still went after him. The fantasies and happily ever after image I had in my mind were not real and you know what that makes me?"

"A second fiddle?" Brennan stated.

"No…a monkey's uncle." Cam stated with a little bit of a snort.

"That's scientifically impossible Cam, humans and primates are not genetically related in that way." Brennan had unintentionally changed the mood of the conversation and both Cam and Ange went in to a fit of alcohol induced hysterics.

"Oh Sweetie you are so literal sometimes." Ange wiped a tear from her cheek.

"So now that I have shared my Seeley woes, let's get to the real reason why we are all here tonight… it is Brenners turn to share now!"

"She's right Bren; you have to tell us what happened today with Booth."

Brennan's cheeks flushed slightly. The information from Cam was almost overwhelming. _Did Booth really care for me in that way all this time, even when I was buried alive?_ Brennan gazed into Cam's eyes and saw, not contempt, but understanding, and then she heard Booth's voice tell her that when someone offers something personal about themselves you should offer something back. With her inhibitions a wee bit loose this evening she decided to just spit it out.

"I followed your advice Ange, and I told him that the kiss was not like kissing my brother. He said he would remember it forever as would I, then I told him that I thought of him more than a partner and proceeded to panic and ignore him." She took a breath then added, "Then he said something about taking things one wave at a time, but I didn't know what he meant by…"

"He said what?!" Angela squealed.

"He said one wave…"

"I know what he said Sweetie..."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Never mind that, do you know what that means?" Angela was bouncing in her seat slightly.

"I just said that I didn't know…"

"It means that he wants to cross the partner line Bren! No, he wants to erase it completely! It means I was right and that he has feelings for you too!" Angela jumped up and proceeded to hug Brennan and squeal profusely.

"But he never answered me directly if he thought of me as more than a partner, he…"

"Brenners trust me he wants to cross that line. The way he checks you out when you are not looking…he is absolutely undressing you with his eyes!" Cam smiled when a new shade of red adorned Brennan's face.

"He checks out my physical attributes?"

"Sweetie, he checks you out like you check him out."

"Oh."

"You should see Seeley naked, he is mighty fine, built for stamina! And he is above the average male in size," Cam winked, "if you know what I mean."

"I assume you are referring to male sexual organs and their relative size to sexual prowess."

"Wow you don't miss a beat do you?!" Cam laughed.

"Bren, it is obvious that he has wanted to be with you for a long time now. Cam has practically confirmed that…you can't ignore the evidence that is practically smacking you in the face."

"Ange, it's just that Booth is my partner…"

"You and Seeley have gone way beyond being just 'partners'."

"Then what are we if we are not partners?"

"You and Seeley are…what's that hopelessly romantic term…Soul Mates…yip that's it. You are Soul Mates."

"I dislike that terminology. It implies that my 'soul', if there is such a thing, needs a 'mate' to be complete. It's barbaric; my 'soul' is fine on its own."

"Wow, Brenners, you are one tough nut to crack, no wonder you and Seeley are stuck in relationship hell."

"I don't believe there is such a thing as 'hell' Cam, let alone a 'hell' designated for relationships." Cam started to laugh hysterically. Lord was Brenners funny when Cam was three sheets to the wind.

"Sweetie, Cam is right, you and Booth are supposed to be together. You compliment each other perfectly and for crying out loud Bren he is probably the best thing that has ever happened to you!"

"Ange do you really understand what you are asking me to do? You are asking me to give up the one relationship that I value the most for the possibility of something more. My track record with men is not stellar and I have the potential to push him away like all the others before him. I can't do that to him, I just can't."

"Bren, on some levels you have already pushed him away and he has always come back."

"What! No…"

"It's true Brenners, a lesser man would have given up on you by now, but for Seeley you are worth fighting for. I think that the safe distance you keep him at is not helping either of you at this point. It's time to let him be with you on every level." Brennan looked downward at the picture Cam had handed her. Everything they were saying was accurate. She did keep Booth at a safe distance and even pushed him away slightly because of her need for their partnership, but he never faltered in his loyalty to her. Angela could see Bren struggling slightly, so she decided that Brennan needed a final push.

"Bren, just answer these questions for me ok?" Angela asked. Brennan nodded so Angela continued.

"Who is the first person you think about when you wake up?"

"More often than not it is Booth."

"Who is the last person you think about before you go to bed?"

"Booth."

"Oh I bet you do Brenners, who wouldn't!" Cam giggled.

Ignoring Cam, Angela continued, "Who is the first person you want to talk to when something good or bad has happened?"

"Booth." Brennan whispered as the impact of the questions slowly started to reach her subconscious.

"You see, you two are Harry and Sally, you are meant to be." Angela laid back into the chair with a goofy romantic look on her face.

"Seeley is yours for the taking. And I am fine with it, really, as long as you two don't flaunt it in my face then I will be fine, besides he has never looked at me the way he looks at you, and he has even seen me naked!" Cam leaned in towards Brennan as if to share some deep dark secret, "And just between us, I look really good naked!"

"I am sure you're very well structured Cam, but what if Booth and I have no chemicals..."

"Chemistry Sweetie."

"Right, Chemistry. What if this is a one time thing, maybe it will fade over time?"

"Sweetie, what about today? Your little display in the lab was one of the most intimate moments I have ever witnessed…it was beyond hot and all he did was trace his thumb down your jaw!" Brennan had a worried look plastered on her face. Angela knew that Brennan was slowly running out of excuses, and what she needed was a final piece of information that would seal the deal with Booth.

"Bren, why don't you conduct a little experiment? Kiss Booth without any variables like mistletoe, Carolines, or prison visits. Kiss him with the sole intention of kissing someone you care about and see how it feels. If you feel your body shudder to his touch, and feel your toes curls then you know it is the real deal."

"That sounds reasonable." Brennan stated as she remembered the way Booth had stroked her jaw; the sensations were definitely not from static shock that much was for certain.

"Don't worry Dr. Brenners, Seeley will kiss you back and it will make your toes curl." Licking the last remnants of her margarita from her glass she added, "Oh and by the way I have never had to fake anything with Seeley Booth." Cam smirked as she went into the kitchen for a refill.

Angela and Brennan watched Cam leave still shocked at her complete lack of reserve. Angela leaned in and whispered to Brennan.

"Sorry Sweetie about the Cam ambush, but it needed to happen. You aren't mad are you?"

"No, well at first I was, but overall her presence has been beneficial. I guess Booth was a source of contention with us."

"Well at least you didn't kick her ass for calling you 'Brenners' all night." Angela added with a giggle.

"Well she is drunk, so…" Brennan trailed off. Her mind was back on Booth as she looked down at the picture before her. She traced her finger down and across his image, stroking the same place on his jaw that he had performed earlier on her. Brennan knew that she may loose everything she had with Booth, but at the far depths of her mind there was this tiny voice that had been gaining strength all along, and it was telling her that Seeley Booth was worth the gamble. It was time to take that leap to see what she really felt. Angela noticed Brennan's facial expression change from a light concern to a deep worry. Angela leaned forward and touched Brennans' arm.

"You won't have that many moments left Bren. Don't wait twelve years like Harry and Sally did. You deserve love and all the fabulous stuff that comes with it." Brennan smiled and laughed lightly. "Don't worry Bren, he feels the same way, you will get your happily ever after."

"Ange, life isn't a fairy tale."

"Fine, you will get your politically correct ending where you can cohabitate equally with your significant other while having mind blowing sex morning, noon and night."

Brennan smiled as she looked up from the picture into Angela's understanding eyes, "Do you really think so?"

"I am your very meddlesome Fairy God Mother Bren, I will make it so."

* * *

Well, there it is Chapter seven all wrapped up. There was a slight closure for Cam and now Brennan is definitely open to the idea of something more. Whether she believes it is love is for another chapter entirely. Next chapter: Guy's night! Zach is drunk and tries to pick up women. Hodgins tells Booth about what it was like being buried alive and a possible dying note Brennan left for Booth. I had a realization today! I love Reviews…I know shocker right? So you know what this means…yip leave reviews and I will be one happy camper :D


	8. King of the Bar

Disclaimer: I bow down to the Bones Gods of Hart Hansen and Fox; these past few weeks have been shipper heaven for me and because of this I can say that I do not own Bones without weeping like and infant! Onwards to the finale!!

So why haven't I updated in so long…hmmm well I am not going to talk smack about the computer I am currently using at this very moment (for fear it will freeze/crash again), but I will say that my computer and I have had a strained relationship of late. Anyways, here is the long awaited next chapter. The response to the last chapter was amazing. My deepest thanks to all those who have reviewed, faved, alerted or just read the story. All of you are fabulous! I am so glad that all of you are still enjoying this story, or should I say sticking with it for so long. Enjoy chapter 8: King of the Bar.

* * *

They must have looked like a trio of oddness sitting there in the bar booth together. Hodgins was dressed in jeans and his 'I heart conspiracy' t-shirt; Booth was still wearing his suit, but he had removed his tie and jacket, and undid the first two buttons on his shirt to complete his 'look'. Zach, however, was a different story. He was still very much dressed in his suit and tie and looked like a fish out of water, or to be more precise a Squint out of the lab.

Booth gazed around the bar and noticed a couple dancing together. They were clinging to each other as if the world and all their possible problems had left them alone for that one moment in time. He knew how they felt; it was like that in Aurora. The way she felt in his arms; the sturdiness of her frame and their rhythmic movements created a whirlwind of possibility even then. He loved the way her face lit up when he dipped her to the music and how their bodies seemed to nestle so perfectly with on another. Booth could only imagine what it would be like to hold her after all their feelings were open to the elements of life.

That moment would come, or at least he prayed it would. He wanted more, no he wanted it all with her, but the real question was: did she? They were very different regarding things like marriage, as in she didn't believe in it; children, as in she didn't want any; and love, as in she thought it was something that could be measured in the lab. He glanced back and the once dancing couple who were now seated at their table holding hands. It was so conventional, so normal and he found that a relationship with Bones would not be like that. It would not be normal, but then again normal was overrated. Booth was brought out of his thoughts as the frazzled looking waitress came to take their orders.

"So what can I get you fine looking gents this evening?" The waitress asked as she tried to blow her bangs out of her eyes.

"Beer for me." Booth stated.

"Same for me." Hodgins replied.

"And what about you," She pointed her pen at Zach, "what can I get ya?" The waitress asked as her blue-green eyes started to sparkle from behind her wayward bangs.

"I would like to order a Shirley Temple..." Hodgins started to openly gape.

"Actually," Hodgins interrupted with a stern tone, "we will all have beers, thanks." The waitress started to chuckle then turned to go get their orders. Zach called after her to bring him a straw, but when he turned back around he was met with a disbelieving Hodgins.

"A Shirley Temple? Dude you aren't a little old woman."

"I happen to like that drink."

"More than sex?" Hodgins asked

"Well..."

"You're not supposed to think about it! The answer is no!" Hodgins expressed. Booth started to laugh.

"I was unaware that the kind of drink you order is directly related to the prospect of having sexual relations."

"Well it does, so from now you will order a beer or the hard liquors, are we clear?" Zach nodded as Hodgins started to engage Booth in conversation.

The waitress came back with three beers and a Shirley Temple. She placed Zach's Shirley Temple and straw directly on a napkin in front of him, "That one is on the house." She whispered biting her bottom lip slightly, and she then she winked at him.

"Do you have something in your eye?" Zach asked.

"What?"

"Your eye, is there something wrong with it? It seems to be twitching slightly."

"Um, no," she beamed a nervous half lifted smile followed by a full blown blush on her cheeks, "I was…um…I was… never mind." As she scurried away she threw Zach a glance over her shoulder and smiled when she noticed that he had watched her walk away with a confused look on his face. Unfortunately Booth and Hodgins were too busy in their own discussion to notice the quiet little exchange.

"I'm telling you man, the government either manifests the whole alien propaganda to illicit fear in the popular masses, or there are aliens and the government is trying desperately to cover it up!"

"Hodgins, I believe that the government covers up a lot of things, but I really don't think Aliens are one of them." Booth stated before taking another sip of his beer.

"In theory, the universe is so vast that there could be life out there that just hasn't been proven yet." Zach stated as he joined the conversation while picking up his Shirley Temple for a taste. Hodgins saw what he was doing and grabbed the drink out of his hand and set it back on the original napkin, then placed the beer in Zach's hand. Without missing a beat Zach picked up his straw and used it to sip his beer from the bottle. Hodgins spewed some of his drink out when he saw what Zach was doing.

"Jesus Zach," Hodgins reached over and ripped the straw away, "you don't drink beer with a straw!"

"By drinking beer with a straw that you will not get as much head in your sip." Zach stated.

"Zach, men don't drink beer with a straw or Shirley Temples, and if you want to get any action tonight you will drink your beer like a normal human for once." Booth stated, hoping that Zach would take the hint. Zach sat there for a moment assessing the new information he had just received.

"So, along with what type of drink you order, how one drinks their beer is directly correlated to how many females you can attract. Have there been any scientific studies to prove this theory of yours?"

"It just does Zach, so just don't do it again. Oh and loosen up the monkey suit man. You're not at a business meeting; you are in a bar surrounded with available young women." Hodgins stated while gesturing about the bar. Zach decided to remove his tie, and jacket.

"Women do not surround me; usually I find they give me a wide birth in order to avoid a social interaction."

"See Zach that is your problem. You bring your Squint talk into the human world and it just doesn't work." Booth added.

"Well give me instructions on how to talk to a woman so I can improve and be able to have sexual relations tonight."

Booth stared at Zach in horror.

"Zach I do believe that I warned you not to talk to me about such things, do I have to remind you I own a gun?" Hodgins chuckled, but gave Booth an encouraging look.

Booth started to rub his temples slightly; he really did not want to talk to Zach about this at all, but deep down Booth knew that if they did not help Zach he would never be able to find someone who understands him. Booth had found that in Bones, so he could not deny Zach the opportunity to the same. With a deep breath and downing the rest of his beer as liquid courage Booth decided to impart his wisdom of women.

"First of all if you tell anyone about this conversation I will shoot you, got that?" Zach nodded, "Ok, so, you should stick to the basics: name, interests, hobbies and when asked about what you do, don't go into the gory details. Mention you have some doctorates in the form of a mild accomplishment, but don't go on and on about it."

"Ok, I should inquire about their personal lives and interests, but should I compliment them on their physical attributes. Should I ogle them like you do with Dr. Brennan?"

"WHAT! I do not ogle Bones, I just…I swear it's like teaching a monkey how to talk!"

"Actually Agent Booth, certain members of the primate family can be taught how to use sign language, and that is a form of communication."

"Hodgins," Booth seethed through gritted teeth, "I am going to go get another beer before there is a Zach shaped out print through that wall." Booth moved towards to bar.

"Dude you did a marvellous job alienating your guide to female bliss. Now would you just relax and go converse with a woman!" Hodgins commented.

Zach got up, "Ok, I will go apply this new found information on a test subject."

"They are called _women_ Zach, and for Christ sake look into their eyes and not at their chest. Oh and when they say 'take a hint' that means that they are _not_ interested." Hodgins added while pushing Zach out of the booth. Zach took a deep breath and then walked through the crowd to the bar.

"How do you think he will do?" Booth asked as he sat back down and watched Zach approach a leggy blonde.

"I think there is about a 25 percent chance of Zach getting a drink in the face, a 25 percent chance of getting slapped across the face, 25 percent of getting beaten up by an angry boyfriend, 20 percent chance of getting pitied and a 5 percent chance of getting laid."

"5 percent, that is pretty high for Zach."

"Well I figure combine that with the 20 percent of pity and you have a 25 percent chance of pity sex." Hodgins chuckled as they both turned to watch Zach trying to converse with the leggy blonde while drinking what looked like Vodka straight up which their waitress had reluctantly given him.

An uncomfortable silence grew between the two men. Hodgins looked over at Booth who was now looking at his beer bottle deep in thought. Hodgins took a deep breath and decided it was time to approach the subject that may get him shot.

"So Booth, I noticed a lot of tension between you and Dr. B today."

"Oh, yeah well we have been bickering a lot lately and it has been taking a toll on our working relationship."

"What have you two been, um 'bickering' about?" Hodgins was met with stern looking brown eyes.

"Look Hodgins, I believe that your lovely fiancé has concocted a half baked scheme to push Bones and me together beyond a professional relationship. In fact, I believe that Angela is probably talking to Bones right now about this very subject."

"No pulling the wool over your eyes, huh Booth." Hodgins added with a large grin, hoping that Booth was not envisioning him as target practice.

"Look, this is something that is between me and Bones, ok, just let me figure it out."

"Ok G-man I get it." They fell into silence once more. Hodgins then felt he let jeans pocket to make sure that what he brought was still in its place. Angela knew nothing about the contents of his pocket, and that was in part because he had never given her its equivalent. Dr. Brennan would probably kick Hodgins' ass, not only for reading it in the first place, but for giving it to Booth as well. At this point he didn't really care though. Booth needed to read it, just as much as Angela had to read his. Hodgins took a deep breath and broke the silence.

"I think you should know something about Dr. Brennan, it may help you figure things out faster."

"Hodgins, I think that I know more about Bones than you do."

"I don't doubt that, but maybe I could tell you what happened while we were…" Hodgins stopped. Flahses of being buried alive flashed through his mind; the smells, the emotions and the fears all started to bubble under neath the surface.

"Buried alive?" Hodgins was brought out of his silence by Booth finishing his thought. He nodded in response.

"She has never really talked about that."

"Neither have I, well not really. I have talked to Angela a little about it, but most of the stuff is just too personal to talk about."

"I read the report, both of you were extremely resourceful, so I assume that she was extremely rational, well you obviously both were or you wouldn't be here."

"I wasn't that rational, or all that composed, but she was like a rock. It was her faith in science and her faith in you that pulled us both through. She never wavered. She recognized that we could die, but she knew that you would not give up until you found our bodies." Hodgins stopped for a moment to keep his emotions in check. Booth gave him the silence he needed this time.

"Being trapped with someone underground, knowing that you being there shortened the other person's air supply and ultimately their life, creates a deep connection Booth. She was the first person that I told about my love for Angela, and that meant a lot." Hodgins took a couple of deep breaths then continued. Booth watched Hodgins fiddle with the small piece of paper.

"Actually Dr. Brennan and I have a lot in common Booth. Neither of us have real families, well conventional ones anyway. We both live for our jobs and love what we do with an undeniable passion and then there is of course… love."

"Love?"

"Yeah Booth, love. I had never known what it was like to truly love someone or be loved by someone, until I met Angela. I love Angela so much that the thought of a life with out her literally freaks me out. The thought of dying and not saying goodbye would have killed me. That is why I wrote her a note expressing exactly how I felt at that time."

"Have you ever given it to her?"

"I just haven't been able to bring myself to do it, until now. I am going to give it to her this weekend."

"I think she would really appreciate that Hodgins."

"There's more Booth...Dr. Brennan wrote one too."

Booth stared at Hodgins for a long while, reeling from what Hodgins had just said. _Did she write the note to me?_

"Bones wrote a dying note? Who did she write it to?"

"Who do you think G-Man?"

"Come on Hodgins, she must have written it to her brother or at least Angela, but not me."

"Why do you think she would do otherwise Booth?"

"Because back then I was with Cam and well we were never even…" Booth trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Dr. Brennan obviously had feelings for you for along time, way before you and Cam hooked up last year. Just because she doesn't verbalize them out loud, or doesn't label them as 'love', doesn't mean that they don't exist. Whatever it is that is holding the two of you back I guarantee that it is stupid. It should never have taken being buried alive to make me admit my feelings for Angela, and I don't think you should wait until you are in that position. Her feelings for you became crystal clear that night Booth, so don't let her moment of clarity slip through your fingers."

"What _exact_ feelings are you talking about Hodgins?" Booth asked knowing that the answer must be in that letter Hodgins was fiddling with.

"I am talking about the 'three thousand dollars worth of perfume' kind of feelings Booth." Hodgins leaned across the table and handed Booth the paper. There was a sudden commotion at the bar and Hodgins then excused himself to go help the waitress mop up the drink that was splashed in Zach's face.

Booth looked at the folded piece of paper. The Roman numeral at the bottom indicated that is was from a novel of some kind. The dirt smudges were very apparent as was what looked like to be tear stains. He gently opened the flaps and saw Bones' strong cursive writing.

_Booth,_

_At a time like this people usually write to the person they care about the most, so my final words are to you. I have divided all my assets between you and Russ, so don't be an Alpha-male and just take it Booth, I want you to have it. Tell Angela that Hodgins was 'three thousand dollars worth of perfume' in love with her; tell Zach that he will be a great Forensic Anthropologist; and tell Russ 'Polo' for me. Hodgins says I have faith in you and according to your religion that could be seen as the truth. I know you will find us some day and I do not want you to blame yourself if you just find our bodies. _

_Death is something I deal with everyday, but when faced with my own the only aspect of it that scares me is that I will not be able to say goodbye to those I care about. I know what it is like having someone leave without saying goodbye, so I won't do that to you. Even though I don't know what 'love' is outside of a scientific sense I would have to conclude that what I feel for you cannot explained by science alone. Goodbye Booth. _

_Bones_

It wasn't the fact that her last words were to him that made the letter become blurry; it was the fact that what she felt for him could not be explained in the confines of science. It wasn't a traditional 'I love you', but in a very special 'Bones' way she had said the exact same thing. He remembered that day when he pulled her out from underneath the earth. He had never been so happy to see someone in his entire life. A world without Bones was such a foreign concept to Booth now; he wondered how he ever got along without her before. A slow grin formed on Booth's face as he realized that he was 'three thousand dollars for a bottle of perfume' in love Bones. He could not pinpoint exactly when it happened, only that over time Bones had become a companion for his tormented soul.

What was between them was not easily explained, expressed or exposed by societal conventions that 'normal' people used on a daily basis. Their connection was theirs and theirs alone; a priceless bond that had been forged despite her science, his religion, and their other differences. She was his salvation and now it was his turn to do the same. Even if it took a life time he would spend every moment convincing Bones that their relationship was worth fighting for; that she is worth fighting for.

Hodgins and a drunken Zach came back to the table a few minutes later. Hodgins smiled as he pushed Zach into the seat. Booth noticed that Zach's shirt was drenched, but he had a goofy looking smile on his face.

"You alright there Zach?" Booth asked wondering how drunken Zach could actually get.

"You know Agent G-man; I don't think that I am handling my alcohol intake very well this evening."

"I think you might be right."

"Well according to Jennifer," he pointed to the leggy blonde across the way, "I was mistaken to inquire about the alter…alter…

"Alterations" Hodgins supplied.

"Yes! Alterations she has made to her breast and facial structure."

"Is that why you got a drink in your face?" Booth asked.

"No. The drink was the result of me insulting her boyfriend."

"Tell Booth what you said Zach." Hodgins asked wanting Booth to hear the punch line.

"I may have implied that his mental capa, capa….

"Capacity." Hodgins supplied again.

"Yes! That his mental capacity may have been less than adequate in comparison to hers and mine."

"You called him dumb?" Booth asked astonished that Zach did not have a black eye.

"Hey! I was right! He didn't punch me because he had no clue what I was talking about!"

"But she understood, didn't she Zach?" Hodgins asked through his laughing spells.

"Obviously." Zach stated as he pointed to his drenched shirt, "You know this wouldn't have happened if I was allowed to drink this Shirley Temple!" This made Hodgins laugh all the more.

"Zach you're the one who ordered straight Vodka once you were at the bar." Hodgins responded between laughs.

"You said that hard liquor and how one drinks alcohol is directly corr..corr.."

"Correlated." Booth supplied this time.

"Yes, correlated to having sex…do you see me having sex…no. Your theory has been disproved! King of the Bar! King of the Bar!" Zach started to chant.

"Well it looks like not even pity sex for you tonight." Hodgins chuckled as he wiped a stray tear from his eye.

"Pity sex?! That is highly unlikely; it is probably just going to be me and myself tonight." Booth and Hodgins shared a 'that was way too much information' look before Zach added, "I am going to use the restroom then can we leave? I am feeling slightly uninhibited right now and really do not want to get a rash... I mean do anything rash." With that Zach put on his suit jacket and stumbled slightly towards the men's room.

Hodgins looked over and saw that Booth was still clutching the paper tightly between his hands. "So, learn anything new Booth?"

"Yeah, I did."

There was a long silence then Booth looked at Hodgins and smiled.

"Three thousand dollars for a bottle of perfume?"

"Yeah, well, men do crazy things when they are in love, like set up a Christmas tree outside of a jail trailer."

"Yeah I guess they do." Booth slipped the piece of paper into his pocket and shared a smile with Hodgins, each knowing how lucky they were to have found their soul mates. Their thoughts were interrupted by Zach singing a lively rendition of Jesus Christ Superstar.

"I didn't know this was a Karaoke Bar." Booth stated as he was reaching for his wallet to tip the waitress.

Hodgins smiled, "It's not."

"Well he's actually pretty good." Booth commented. As he placed the tip on the table he noticed something written on the napkin underneath Zach's Shirley Temple.

_Hey, um, maybe we could share some Shirley Temples some time. _

_555-1313_

_Melodie_.

"You're not going to believe this." Booth stated.

"What?" Hodgins asked.

"I think the waitress just gave Zach her phone number."

"Get out." Hodgins exclaimed as he grabbed the evidence from Booth to get a closer look. "Dude, you know what this means? Our theory has been proven…I am King of the Bar!" Hodgins shouted.

A sudden slapping sound had the two of them directing their attention to Zach once again who had apparently decided to stop singing to hit on a brunette. She was not very receptive and Booth could have sworn he heard her yell 'no way in hell I would sleep with you, not even if you have ten doctorates!' Booth and Hodgins made their way over to Zach and picked him up off of the floor. Hodgins placed Zach's arm around his shoulder.

"Well, it is official, I am not meant to have sexual relations with women!" Zach stated with a sigh.

"Oh I don't know about that." Booth handed him the napkin.

"The probability of this being a phone number for a woman rather than that of a Pizza establishment is highly unlikely."

"I think this one is legit." Hodgins stated as he pointed to Melodie who was trying really hard not to look at him clutching the napkin. Hodgins slapped Zach on the back with an open palm to congratulate him.

"But I am afraid that our theory had been proven so I am definitely King of the Bar Zach."

"Wait a minute; I met her before your full theory was put into effect. So this means that I am really King of the Bar…doesn't it?" Booth gave Hodgins an encouraging look, and the latter heaved a sigh of defeat.

"Yes Zach you are King of the Bar."

"KING OF THE BAR!!" Zach yelled waving the now treasured napkin. He turned and tried to strut out of the bar, but got one step outside the door and fell flat on his face.

As they pealed the young Forensic Anthropologist off of the side walk Booth smiled knowing that if Zach could get a girl's number then the odds were in his favour that a romantic relationship with Bones was within his grasp.

* * *

Well, Zach got a girls number…do some of you have a huge question mark over your heads? Well I find Zach adorable and I would give him my number…if he were real that is :D The dying note gave me fits because I could not bring myself to write "I love you Booth", why? Well because I honestly believe at that time she did not know how to define what love is, but she knew that what she had with Booth was not something that could be easily explained. But, what the hell do I know; I am just a lowly fanfic writer! As always the good, the bad and emotionally crippling reviews are always welcome. Next Chapter: Well the girls are slightly hung over, Booth shows up to take Brennan to a private breakfast, and well we are heading towards the end and a certain Caroline free kiss. Cheers :D


	9. Pink Elephants have Residual Effects

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones…because if I did you better believe that Zack would still be on the show…I am going to live in denial about that one for many years to come! I mean he ate cup-a-soups people, a murder he is not!

So let's go through the checklist shall we. Computer finally is working condition and virus free…check! Last two chapters of the fanfic written, edited, and saved multiple times…check! And finally…Emotionally recovered from the season finale of Bones…NEVER! Oh well two out of three isn't bad. Ok peoples so here is the next instalment. This chapter is all the set up for the last chappie and about the realization for Brennan…she had a minor one a few chapters back; however this realization is one that is similar to Booth's. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed thus far! So without further or do the next instalment…chapter 9…"Pink Elephants have the Best Residual Effects." Enjoy.

* * *

The light streamed into Brennan's bedroom rousing the sleeping resident from her slumber. One eye opened first then the second one followed suit trying to adjust to the bright light. She couldn't remember exactly how she ended up in her room last night, but she was glad she did; the pile of drool on her pillow was not something she wanted broadcasted.

She rolled out of bed only to realize she was slightly hung over. She groaned when she remembered the amount of alcohol she consumed. It was going to be a long day. She walked into the kitchen and peered into the living room and found Angela and Cam still sleeping on opposite ends of the couch. She decided against cooking anything because even though she had stopped at three margaritas and Angela had stopped short of downing more than four, Cam was a different story.

After swallowing two aspirin she sat at her counter clutching a freshly poured glass of water and a bowl of cereal. The morning sun that had caused her sleep filled eyes to open just moments before made its way across the living room as if trying to warm her sudden cold thoughts. Both Cam and Angela had been adamant that Booth had feelings for her. They had presented a sound argument, but it did not necessarily mean that what she felt for Booth wouldn't fade over time. They couldn't possibly know for sure.

She felt the sunlight warm her hands and creep slowly up her arms. She desperately sought that sense of normalcy she had created for herself. She spent years building it, and now Angela and Booth wanted to knock it down. She needed to get Booth out of her system, she needed to feel him on her, skin to skin, and she needed to satisfy her biological urges. She needed one night with him and then they could fall back to their respective sides of his 'partner' line. Logically speaking once the sexual tension was released there might be nothing left between them.

Could she do it though? Could she treat Booth like all the ones who had gone before? Was one night of sexual release all that was between them? Yes of course it was…_LIAR!!_ Brennan rested her face in her hands as she leaned in over the counter. The sunlight had made its way to her face, gently gracing her skin with warmth. With Sully it had been wonderful, there was no denying that, but she never fantasized about him or thought of doing anything remotely long term with him, or else she would have sailed off into the sunset. Booth had been the constant point in her life for three years. He had never wavered in his loyalty to her, not once. That had to mean something; something more than satisfying biological urges. _IF it is just biological urges then why didn't I sleep with him from the beginning?_ That was an easy one according to Angela…love.

That word 'love' had caused Brennan more troubles in her life time. It was 'love' that made Brennan's parents abandon her. It was 'love' that made Russ abandon her which subsequently led to her long string of 'loving' foster parents. And now, supposedly it was 'love' that was causing this tension between her and Booth. 'Love' was not something warm and comforting to her. For Brennan 'love' had been something foreign yet quantifiable by actions and biological innateness.

The sunlight had almost touched her entire body, missing only her midsection and legs which the counter had blocked. Brennan didn't really know she was missing out on anything until she met Booth. With Booth it was the idea that a companion could be an added bonus to an already extraordinary life. By all reasoning Brennan had an accomplished life: great job, great friends, and a family. There was nothing lacking, but something could definitely be gained. Was Booth that gain? Was he someone who she could let in completely? Were the feelings she had for Booth 'love'? Brennan sighed because for sometime now she had started to believe that 'love' was not something that could be measured in any of her scientific experiments, and if this was the case then science was not going to help her find her answers. She was alone once again trying to wade through the human experience which she had desperately avoided her entire life.

Brennan was placing her glass gently in the sink when there came a deafening pounding on her front door. Brennan instinctively covered her ears, to drown out the incessant pounding. Angela and Cam woke with a start mimicking the same gesture. Brennan scurried to the door and opened it without checking, just to make the knocking stop. Booth, in all his ruggedness, was standing in her doorway with a stern look on his face.

"Bones, how many times to I have to tell you to check to see who it is before you open your door?"

"Booth I…"

"Anybody could have been at this door Bones, and you would have let them right in."

"Booth, it's 10 am on a Saturday morning, who do you think would want to abduct me in broad daylight?"

"You see that is where they would get you…when you least expect it. Now let's try this again. I will knock on the door and you will check to see who it is." He backed up and closed the door and then knocked. Brennan opened it without checking or asking who it was yet again.

"BONES! What did I just say? You won't be happy until you are abducted again won't you?"

"Booth I own a gun now, so don't worry."

"Your track record with guns is not the best, so I wouldn't be boasting about owning a gun."

"I am a great shot!"

"I know…I was on the receiving end of one of your bullets!" She glared at him. He smiled.

"What do you want Booth?" Booth looked at the slightly dark shadows under her eyes and her ragged appearance in yesterday's clothes.

"Well now Bones, you wouldn't be a wee bit hung over would you?" He said elevating his tone causing Brennan to wince slightly. Booth then looked over and saw Angela and Cam giving him a death glare.

"Obviously you know I am hung over because you keep raising your voice causing us considerable pain."

"BONES I AM OFFENDED THAT YOU WOULD THINK I WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO MY FAVOURITE FORENSIC ANTRHOPOLOGIST!" Booth stated at an obscene decibel. Brennan slugged him in the arm as Cam and Angela used the couch cushions to cover their ears.

"Booth, I repeat what do you want? Do we have a case?"

"No we don't Bones, but…" he paused and squinted at her face, "what is that?"

"What is what?"

He gestured to the side of her mouth, "That."

Brennan reached up and felt the side of her mouth where Booth had pointed to. To her horror she felt a crusted line of dried drool and groaned slightly in embarrassment.

"Bones, I never pictured you as a drooler." Booth grinned. Oh he knew he had it bad when he found her drool stain sexy.

"Booth I am not a 'drooler'…I, on occasion, merely excrete saliva while in REM sleep."

"Glad you cleared that up for me, but it is still damn cute." He reached up and brushed the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip before it reached the destination of the crusted cuteness. He loved the feel of her soon to be stained by his mouth lips. Her eyes exploded into blue fireworks by just the touch of his thumb, but were soon replaced by a slight panic he all too often saw her eyes whenever he touched her in an openly non partner like way.

She reached up and placed her hand on his. She leaned into his touch desperate to keep the feeling welling inside, but at the same time afraid of what it might mean. Brennan then pulled his hand away remembering that his had the ability to make her forget things and make her legs loose function. She finished rubbing the evidence away herself.

Brennan glared at him, "Why are you here Booth?"

"Well I thought I would take you out for breakfast if you wanted to."

"Booth I already had…"

"She wants! She wants!" Angela hopped over the back of the couch to get to Brennan while Cam covered her ears once again.

"Angela, I can speak for myself."

"Of course you can Sweetie…it's just sometimes the wrong words come out and they need to be rectified." Brennan rolled her eyes as Angela turned to Booth. "Just let her get dressed in clothes that haven't been slept in and give her a chance to wash that drool line off of her face!" Angela said as she rushed towards Brennan and pushed her towards her bedroom.

"Angela! What are you…"

"Hush Sweetie, let's go make you look presentable." Angela stated throwing a backwards glance to Booth.

"Ok great, I will just hang out here and wait for you then Bones." Booth called out as he heard Brennan's bedroom door slam shut. He then turned to Cam who was eying him from the couch.

"Didn't expect to see you here Camille."

"Don't call me Camille, and I was invited."

"By Bones?"

"By Angela, but I actually had fun."

"Oh really, and what exactly did you ladies end up discussing."

"As if you don't know Seeley."

"Don't call me Seeley, Camille, and I assume it was about a handsome FBI Agent." He added with a smile.

"You better stop messing around Seeley and come clean with how you really feel."

"Cam I…" Booth was done pretending, "yeah I know that is why I am here."

"Good, because I like to think I lost to the love of your life and wasn't ditched because you got bored with me." Cam said as she moved towards the kitchen in search of aspirin and water.

"I don't think it was ever a game Cam. You really didn't lose anything."

"Fine Seeley, I get it, you are no prize, but you have to admit you have won something great haven't you?"

"Yeah, but don't tell Bones that, I really don't want a lecture on how women are not prizes to be won."

"I won't, and for what it is worth I wish you and Brenners…I mean Dr. Brennan all the best."

"Did you just say Brenners?"

"I have no idea where that came from, but I vaguely recall calling her that all night!"

"Wow I am amazed she didn't drop kick you. How much did you drink?"

"I was drowning my sorrows, so a lot of alcohol was required." Booth looked into the eyes of the woman he had once shared a bed with. A streak a pain directed at him flashed.

"I am sorry if I was the cause of those sorrows."

"Oh get over yourself Seeley. You are just one fish in a very vast sea of men."

"So all you have to do is cast your fishing line then?"

"Please, look at me…I will be beating them off with a paddle."

* * *

"Angela, what are you doing?!" Brennan muffled from underneath her sweater.

"Helping you get dressed, what does it look like I am doing?" Angela said as she was trying to pull Brennan's shirt up over her head.

"I am perfectly capable of dressing myself Angela!" Brennan stated as she pulled off her own shirt and pulled a plain looking shirt out of her drawer and held it up for Angela to see.

"Yes I know," Angela reached over, snatched the offending garment and threw it across the room, "but you also are slightly hung over, so you have to wear little something extra!"

"Angela you are far more hung over than I am."

"Yes Sweetie, but my fashion sense transcends hangovers, yours is clearly hindered by it!" Angela went into Brennan's closet and pulled out a very low cut sapphire blue tank top Brennan usually wore for sleeping.

"Angela I am not wearing that. It's my sleep wear." Brennan said matter-of-factly.

"Fine! Even though technically you could wear a potato sack and he still would find you sexy." Angela stated as she went back to the closet. A few seconds later she emerged with a low cut black sweater to put over top of the tank top.

"You do realize Angela that that ensemble will still be showing an abundance of cleavage?"

"Bren, cleavage is not your enemy in this situation, trust me! I want you to look nice for when you finally lock lips free of any Carolines! Oh you have to wear your mother's earrings…" Angela practically skipped over to Brennan's jewellery box. She opened the large hand carved box and discovered along side Brennan's mother's earrings was a brainy Smurf figurine and a plastic pig.

"Bren, what are these?" Angela held up the two aberrant pieces.

"They are figurines."

"Yes, I know that, I was wondering why you have them in the same place as your mother's earrings."

"Booth gave them to me."

"Leave it to Booth to give you something like this. They must really mean a lot to you."

"Well they were tokens of comfort from Booth. I had mentioned to Booth that I always wanted a pet pig, so when I killed Epp's accomplice he got me Jasper." Brennan reached out and collected the pig from Angela. "And then he got me Brainy Smurf because Smurfette was always the shallow Smurf, Brainy was much better." Brennan reached out and started to rub her thumb on Brainy's stomach. Angela watched as Brennan's face became almost whimsical and childlike. She looked so happy. A slight sob came from Angela.

"Angela what's wrong?"

"It's just, oh Sweetie, it's all so romantic I can hardly stand it!" Angela wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "I mean he must love you so much to get you those things."

"Ange, giving me these things had nothing to do with 'love'."

"Like hell it doesn't!" Brennan opened her mouth, but Angela continued. "Those figurines are the equivalent of diamonds for any other girl."

"I would concede that anthropologically speaking the act of giving a gift, especially between a man and a woman could be seen as a sign of…." Brennan looked down at the figurines in her hand. She felt it then. A deep longing radiated from within her stomach spreading over her entire body. She felt a rush of uninhibited happiness and warmth, but it ebbed just as quickly. Angela watched her friend stare at the figurines and saw a panic of realization grace her friend's face.

"It's ok Sweetie, I am sure at that time he meant it as a comfort thing and not a courtship sort of thing."

"I am an anthropologist! How could I have missed that?" She sat down on the bed looking at Angela for an answer. Angela sat down next to the forlorn looking friend and placed her arm around her.

"He knows all my habits, my favourite flowers and my favourite planets. He makes sure I eat; he has been there for me when I needed someone to talk to. Oh…the Christmas tree…the kiss…MY BROTHER. He gave me a tree and I said he kissed like my brother..." Brennan suddenly became very still and her breathing increased ten fold. She saw it for the first time…what everyone else had seen. They did act like a couple! All the back touches, all the bickering, all their meals at the Royal Diner. By intense and purposes they had been dating for the past three years!

"Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I just caught up to my own reality."

"And how does that feel."

"Like I've been on a thousand roller coasters and now I think there is a high possibility that I am going to vomit."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Angela chuckled as she pulled back from their embrace and looked at Brennan. A new wave of panic ran across Brennan's face.

"I don't' think I can do this!"

"Bren…"

"I just have to think about…"

"No."

"What?"

"There is no more thinking to be done Sweetie. It is time to let your heart do the thinking." Angela saw that Bren was going to interrupt so she continued. "Don't think Bren, _feel._ That is what you do in these situations is _feel._"

"What you are asking me to do is be someone I am not. I am logical not emotional! I think with my brain now my heart!"

"Is that what you really think? You are a very heartfelt person Bren; you just mask it with logic! Would a heartless person spend Christmas with her family in a jail trailer? Would a heartless person travel down to the middle of the desert to look for a best friend's boyfriend? Would a heartless person lie to the FBI and work with her father to save Booth?" Brennan remained silent.

"Yeah that is what I thought. Does that sound like I am asking you to be someone else?" Brennan shook her head ever so slightly. "I am asking for you to be what the years of abandonment, the foster care system and your emotional hardships cannot deny. I am asking you to be…you." Brennan's tear filled eyes met the artist's pools of warmth and caring.

"What if I have waited too long?"

"This is your moment. He was testing the waters the other day and you responded, but now I think you need to respond in a grander fashion…"

"You mean I should have sex with him."

"Good God YES! You need to throw yourself at that man and fast."

"I am not a ball Angela."

"Really? Because I would love nothing more than to pitch you right at him!"

"Angela this is serious…"Brennan warned.

"I am serious Sweetie, you have been falling for him for sometime now so let him catch you already!" Brennan stared at her friend in a disbelieving manner. "Look, maybe it is best to just start with another kiss and let that one gesture between two people be your guide Bren. You can do this." Brennan got up and approached the mirror of her vanity. The image before her was not of the strong determined forensic anthropologist, but of a woman who was on an emotional precipice.

"And you're sure about this?"

"Bren this another one of my Fairy Godmother moments, so consider yourself thoroughly whacked by my wand. He wants this just as much as you secretly do." Angela handed her the earrings. "He did not come over here just to take you out to breakfast."

"He didn't?" Brennan asked as put the last earring in and then misted her perfume.

"Let's just say Jack always comes through."

"Angela what does Hodgins have to do with…." Before Brennan could finish Angela was throwing a pair of jeans at her and summoning her to put them on with a pair of heeled boots. Brennan decided that Angela was right; breakfast would be the perfect opportunity for Brennan to not only talk to Booth, but to see if what they had was something of substance, or something of a quick fix.

Angela gazed at her best friend. There she stood in a pair of killer heeled boots, in fitted jeans that accentuated all the right spots and a deep v-necked black sweater over top of a dark blue tank top. On anyone else this would have looked too common, but on Brennan, it looked like she was off a page in a fashion magazine.

"Oh Sweetie you look hot!"

"You don't think this is a little too much for breakfast?" Brennan stated as she tried to adjust her tank top to limit the abundance of cleavage that now showed.

"No, but you might want to get Booth to wear a bib?"

"Why?"

"Because you may drool in your sleep, but he is going to be drooling the moment he sees you!"

* * *

Brennan came out of the bedroom and Booth stopped mid sip of his coffee. _Damn_ _Temperance Brennan could fill out an outfit_. Booth tried to force himself to look at something else other than her legs and her chest…her eyes would be a good place. Booth went to place his cup on the counter and missed it by a mile, sending it and its contents splashing all over the floor.

"Booth!" Brennan bent down to help him clean up the mess.

"Sorry Bones, I was just…" He looked up and was met with the creamy swells of her breasts. _Easy there tiger…focus on the task at hand…the surprise. _

"Ready to go Bones?" Brennan noticed that Booth was having difficulties meeting her gaze. She could have sworn there was some drool coming out of the left side of his mouth.

"Yes, but maybe I should change."

"What? Why?…you look nice!" Still no eye contact.

"I know, but clearly I am distracting you due to your lack of manual dexterity and eye contact." Booth blushed and finally looked at her eyes.

"You always have had my full attention Bones, now lets go because I have a surprise for you." They both stood and put the garbage in the bin Angela, who mouthed 'I told you so' to Brennan, was holding out for them.

"What kind of surprise?"

"A good surprise."

"You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"Bones, your powers of deduction become more astounding with each passing day. So are you ready?"

"Just let me go get my bag."

Booth turned to pick up his keys from the counter and was met with goofy smiles and eye waggling from both Angela and Cam who were now both leaning on the counter top.

"Enjoy the view Seeley?" Cam chuckled.

"Don't pink elephants have the best residual effects Booth?" He blushed slightly and nodded. "I think you owe me a 'thank you' for that one Booth."

"Angela I…" He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "…thank you for being your annoyingly meddlesome self. If there is ever anything…"

"Seeing her happy is reward enough for me Booth…but if you're so inclined I like anything that starts with a 'Jimmy' and ends in a "Choo." Brennan entered the kitchen again lifting her bag over her shoulder.

"Angela could you…"

"No problem Sweetie, we will clean and lock up before we go; now you go have fun."

"Oh and Angela…"

"Bones let's go, come on." Booth stated just like a kid wanting desperately to go to Disneyland. He really wanted to show her the surprise he had in store for her. He gently grabbed her arm and guided her towards the door.

"Booth please stop pulling me."

"Then move it already."

"You're such an Alpha-male."

"And you're such a Squint, now move it!" Brennan left the apartment feeling completely warm…and she knew that this time it had nothing to do with the morning sunlight.

* * *

Well if you have ever 'caught up to your own reality' before?…yeah it feels like you are going to throw up…trust me on that one. Anyhoo…so guess what…yip there is one chapter left and you know what happens in the next chapter? Oh geesh people, get your mind out o the gutter…this is rated T for crying out loud ;D No it is the long awaited kiss. And where oh where could it be and what oh what is the surprise? Well tune into the last chapter and find out. Reviews would be great, but hey beggars can't be choosers. Cheers:D


	10. That Pesky Little Thing Called Love

Disclaimer: Puhlease…lets not even pretend I own Bones. It just hurts everyone involved :D

So here it is…the last chapter…sniff, sniff…the response to my first fanfic has been overwhelming and I really do not know how to thank all of you who took the time to leave a review, words of encouragement or even the "more pleases". You have made my first writing experience an emotionally rewarding one. Enjoy Chapter 10: That Pesky little thing called Love

* * *

"So is the surprise that you are actually going to let me drive for once?"

"No." Booth snorted.

"Well your answer is no surprise."

"Can't you just sit back and wait to enjoy the 'Booth' experience?" Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Fine Booth, but one of these days I will drive this SUV."

"When pigs fly."

"Booth it is scientifically impossible for pigs to fly…their physical structure would have to change drastically for that to happen and that could only be minutely possible after hundreds of thousands of…oh so I guess never then."

"Add an 'ever' after that 'never' and you got yourself a deal."

"I don't know why I put up with you." She huffed as she shifted down in her seat slightly.

"Well I think you will figure it out eventually." They glanced at each other for the briefest of seconds, before looking away, losing themselves their respective thoughts until he pulled up in front of the diner. Booth practically sprinted around the car to catch up to her as she strode towards the diner. As he opened the door she noticed that the whole Diner was practically empty except for the waitress, Vera, and the cook.

"It is usually busier than this."

"Well, that is what happens when you make a special request for a private breakfast Bones."

"You did this?"

"I thought we could do with a little more privacy for once." He handed her a card with daffodils and daisies decorating the border and matching the mixed bouquet on their table. She glanced at Booth who had a stupid grin on his face and couldn't help but smile at the sincerity of the gesture.

She smiled as she read the contents:

_A Breakfast Invitation_

_To my Favourite Forensic Anthropologist_

_The brainiest of all Smurfs, the squintiest of all squints, and the best Scully to my Moulder that I could have ever have asked for._

_From your Alpha male, Booth._

"Did you get me Jupiter as well?"

"All in good time Bones." He beamed as Vera came over with two large pieces of apple pie. Brennan glanced down and gentle shoved the pie to her right towards the window. Booth was taking his second mouthful when he noticed the gesture.

"You aren't even going to taste it?"

"I don't like pie Booth, you know that."

"But this is Vera's family recipe. It has been in her family for generations and I had to beg her to make it for us. Come on Bones, just one bite." She folded her arms together and her lips became firmly pressed. She wasn't going to budge. He sighed in defeat and retreated to his pie. For a few moments all that could be heard was the ticking of the clock on the wall and Booth's fork clanking slightly on his empty pie plate scraping up any crumbs left over.

"Booth…" Brennan whispered as she slid her pie over to him.

"Yeah Bones." His eyes started to twinkle slightly at the pie and at her.

"I think we should talk about…us"

"Ok…"

"I believe that our actions of late have been challenging our partnership."

"You do huh?"

"Yes and I think it is also time that we do something about it."

"And what does the good doctor recommend."

"Well I want to know if …well do you…you know this really should not be this hard! This is within my mental capacity to talk about this I just can't seem to get the right words out." Brennan stated as she crossed her arms again and stared at him.

Booth looked at his not so confident partner. It was a rare moment, but he knew that he needed to push her, push her to confront her feelings.

"Bones can I ask you something?" He gently pushed the pie out of the way.

"Of course Booth, what is it?"

"I want you to ask you about when you were buried alive by the Gravedigger." This, Brennan, was not expecting. She shifted slightly in her seat. She did not like talking about that moment in time, not because she was scared that she was going to die, but for other reasons.

"Booth I don't want to talk about that."

"Why?"

"What is the point? It happened, it is over and Hodgins and I are fine. It is not logical to talk about it."

"Hodgins wrote a dying note to Angela."

"I know Booth I was there."

"Did you write one?"

Silence.

"Who did you write it to?"

More silence.

"Well I can see that this is going no where."

"So are you going to drop this line of questioning?"

"Bones, don't overreact, but..." Booth pulled out the folded letter from his pocket. Brennan recognized it instantly and her eyes went wide.

"Where did you get that?!"

"Bones, Hodgins gave…"

"Hodgins! He shouldn't have, it is private Booth!"

"I know it must have been private Bones, but I read…."

"You read it!" She glared at him and tried to grab the paper out of his hand. He snatched his hand back before she could, tucking it back into his pocket.

"It was addressed to me, so I read it."

"Booth, how could you? Those were my most personal thoughts about…"Her lips formed a firm line for the second time.

"Did you mean it?"

"Booth give it to me!"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Did you mean what you said in this letter?" They stared at each other for a long moment. A sheen of emotions raged across her eyes, but his eyes only had one emotion: fear. She hated seeing that, and the worst part was she was the cause of it.

"Why are you doing this?" Her eyes pleaded to be let off the hook, but so did his heart. In this moment he was going to be completely selfish and smash against her walls. But on some level both of them knew that, in a way, he was also being completely selfless, offering his heart first.

"I have to know that what I feel for you is somehow, even remotely, reciprocated." She had meant it. Every single word was constructed for the sole purpose of letting him know how much she cared. She still did not know exactly what it was she was feeling in regards to Booth, but he deserved better. She owed him that much. She willed herself to try and take his fear away.

"Yes Booth, I meant every word in that letter." Overwhelming relief graced his face.

"Why didn't you tell me how you really felt?"

"This, what we are doing here, is not easy for me. I don't' even know what I am feeling exactly in regards to you to be completely honest."

"Do you still feel this way, the way you felt when you wrote this letter?"

"No."

"No?" His heart hit his feet.

"'No', as in things have changed Booth, if anything they have become worse."

"Bones, how you feel about me is not a bad thing." He stated, mildly annoyed now that she wouldn't even consider letting her self feel the same joy he had been feeling all along.

"Well it is not conducive to that line you love so much." She sniped.

"There is no line, not any more."

"You can't just… remove it."

"It's my line; I can do what I want with it."

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can."

"Don't I have a say since figuratively I am on the other side."

"Nope."

"Booth, you must have had your reasons for having it in the first place. You…"

"At the time it was what I needed, but now I need something else, something more."

"Something more…as in sex?"

"What?! Well yes, but dating would be nice first."

"Dating?" She scrunched her face slightly.

"Yeah you know two people go out, enjoy each others company, go to a movie, and do other stuff."

"I know what dating is Booth, but there is no need for us to date."

"Well we are, going to date, so find a purpose would ya."

"You can't just order me to date you Booth. That is going far beyond even for your Alpha male tendencies."

"Bones if I have to knock you on the head with a club to get you to date me I will."

"Now you're just being dramatic. I'd rather skip to the physical relationship."

"Bones, you just haven't been on a great date before, which is why you think dating is pointless."

"Logically speaking our actions for the past three years could be seen as dating, so I we should just skip to satisfying our biological urges."

"Bones, don't say it like that."

"What 'biological urges'?"

"Yes, we would make love ok?"

"Does the terminology really matter?"

"Actually let's call it 'defying the law of physics'. If you recall that definitely has a nicer ring to it."

"Call it whatever you want Booth….Sex first then dating."

"Bones, while I am flattered that you want me so badly, I would like a chance to you know… I don't know…woo you." _Woo her? Great job Seeley Boy. _

"Woo me?" Brennan snorted. "Booth this isn't the 1800's, wooing is not necessary. The kiss, the guy hugs, the Christmas tree and well all of this," she gestured about the diner, "is enough."

"But Bones…"

"We're not dating Booth"

"We'll see."

"Sex first and if there is still something more then maybe I will consider dating."

"This isn't a negotiation Bones."

"Then why am I winning."

"You're not winning, you're minimizing what we have because you think that this," he gestured his hand back and forth between the two of them, "will fade over time."

"This all could be just pent up sexual tension and once it is release we could just go back to the way things were."

"Bones don't you dare degrade what we have just to the physical." Genuine anger seethed off of every word.

"I am not degrading anything Booth." She snapped back matching his anger.

"Yes you are. The reason why satisfying biological urges is so god damn important to you is because that is something you can quantify by the intensity of…" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"An orgasm." Booth ran his fingers through his hair.

"I was going to say _pleasure_, but fine, yes, that."

"Well don't you want to know if we are sexually compatible first, and then put the effort into the dating part?"

"Bones there is more to you and me than that! There always has been. The problem here is that you are _so _damn afraid of what cannot be scientifically quantified."

"Oh and what exactly is that Booth."

"Oh I don't know the fact that I…that I…" Booth's anger started to get the better of him. She was just so damn clueless at times! Didn't she know that to him she was his first and last thought of his day? Didn't she know that she was what made all his self defections worthy of repair? Didn't she know that he was so deep in love with her that the mere thought of a life without her by his side made him physically, mentally and emotionally cringe?

"You know for all your PhD's you sure are dense when it comes to how I feel about you." Brennan suddenly stood sending her chair flying back.

"How dare you Booth! You know that I cannot read people as well as you, so how am I possibly supposed to know how you feel when you won't tell me!" There it was the proverbial final straw on his already strained back. It was the final challenge. Booth stood in a rush sending his chair flying back.

"FINE. You want to know so badly?...Then FINE…I…I love you!"

"You…you… what?!" Brennan stood aghast at his words.

"Ah hell Bones, I am in love with you."

"You 'love' me?"

"Yes."

"Take it back!"

"What?...No, no way…No take backs on love Bones."

"You couldn't possibly know for sure that you are…"

"Yes I do."

"How could you possibly know?" She asked completely baffled.

"Because with Rebecca it was just infuriating; with Tessa it was just the bad kind of challenging, with Cam it was just mildly arousing, but with you…you infuriate me, challenge me and arouse me all at the same time and in all the right ways."

"And that is love?"

"It's part of it. When we discuss things like religion or cases you can make me so mad that I just can't even think straight, but at the end of it Temperance I always come back for more. And do you know why?"

"You must be having a mental breakdown of some kind!"

"No," He seethed through clenched teeth, "it is because I value your opinion above all others. You give as good as you get and that is so rare to find these days. You, Temperance, are an astounding woman and the thought of not having you infuriate me for the rest of my days scares the crap out of me."

"What you're saying is illogical Booth. By all accounts your statement should mean that we should break up, not get together. You're feeling too much, you are not thinking this through."

"And you are thinking too much and trying too damn hard to not feel anything!" The argument had escalated to the point they were leaning over the table, face to face, yelling at one another. He knew he should stop and not push so hard, but it felt too good to say the words.

"Just once why don't you follow what your gut is telling you?

"My 'gut' does not tell me anything."

"That is where you're wrong Bones because I think that you have become more open and honest with your emotions over the years and now your gut is telling you to take this chance with me. To date me, to let me lo…"

"Stop it Booth!"

"NO! Why is it so damn hard for you to hear those words?"

"I…I don't believe…I don't want to hurt you…because I don't think I can say it back."

"You don't have to say anything Temperance, you just have to give what we have a chance!"

There was a mild cough that caught their attention and they suddenly realized that they were not completely alone. As Brennan picked up her chair Booth asked Vera and the Chef for a little more privacy. Vera gave him the keys and a hug before following her co-worker out of the Royal Diner. They were truly alone now.

She was staring out the window hoping he would not notice her eyes welling up slightly. He was in love with her. Every rational and logical fibre in her body was telling her to run away, far away to the confines of the Jeffersonian, but that part of her that she always denied existed was fighting like hell to see the light of day.

"I don't' even know what 'love' is between you and me." She whispered.

"You won't be able to know unless you try searching for it. Your letter was the starting point Bones, you recognized it even then. Give us a chance." She looked at him while she analyzed everything he had said.

This was it, the moment where Booth, her equal in every way, bared his soul out to her despite the lack of scientific evidence and all the logical consequences that could follow. Brennan studied his face. Every feature was chiselled with his overwhelming feelings for her. It was his eyes though, those wonderful eyes that had showed her anger, frustration, pain, caring and now that other emotion he talked so much about…love. Was that it? Is that what love looked like? She wanted to feel it; she wanted to feel a small portion of what he was talking about.

"Can you meet me half way Booth?"

"Half way?"

"Since we cannot agree on which we should do first, to date or have sex, how about a kiss? I don't want to quantify it…I just want to feel it without any impish lawyers, any well meaning friends, and any steamboats."

Booth leaned in, "When you feel it Bones time will stand still."

Brennan leaned farther across the table until their faces were inches apart and whispered: "Booth, it is scientifically impossible for time to stand still, no matter how much we may want it to." He reached and caressed her face with his hand sending thousands of little shocks rippling throughout both their bodies. Two sets of eyes fluttered. Brennan smiled and reached over and grabbed his shirt pulling him the rest of the way across the table.

"Enough talk…more acting please." She whispered before running her tongue out over her lips in anticipation.

"It's 'action' Bones…more act…" She pulled him the rest of the way.

At first their lips remained inactive, like first time teenagers weary of their actions, then initial shock was absorbed by the emerging splendours from within and the unknown, the unexplored, and the untapped sexual tension all burst from their once dormant catacombs. Slow, languid movements emerged as they were content to taste what was new, foreign and yet sprigs of what could be jetted forth spurring them on.

Then the ticking of the clock slowed, and every noise disappeared as the preliminary penetrations of their tongues invaded each others welcoming mouths. The caressing nature of their lips merged with the stroking nature of their tongues causing their mutual yearning to spring forth in two matching earthly moans. Slanting pressure and oral depth took over as they now stood over the table sending the chairs flying back from passion instead of anger.

She threaded one hand through the back of his hair searching for the stems of its richness. Her other hand was still on his shirt, gripping on for dear life. He brought both hands to the side of her ruby tinged face capturing the moment like a framed photograph. The exploration of each others mouths became primal, guttural and fantastical; every movement over each others lips sunk them deeper into a craze induced stupor.

They glided around the table and their bodies met for the first time, never once breaking the connection of their lips. Though clothed, the radiating heat alleviated their confined scents and the air became rugged and floral. Both her hands were now becoming one with his hair while his hands moved from her face down the front of her shoulders until his fingers slowly found the trail of her under wire. She gasped in his mouth as he rubbed his thumbs along the burgeoning softness that the under wire supported. Then he encircled her slender waist pulling her body until it was perfectly nestled with his. She lifted her self up surrounding his neck with her arms creating a cocoon around their joined mouths. While their oral movements elevated themselves towards the clouds their toes rooted into their soles searching for the earth beneath denying their bodies any chance of floating away.

They clung to each other now like long standing lovers, whose experiences not only shaped their movements of their mouths, but the movements of their hips. Hunger grew as their limbs were slowly transforming into liquid pools of residual passion. Standing was now proving a challenge and the need for a horizontal location was becoming painfully obvious. The primary need of life started to wave its unwanted head as they both felt their lungs scream; they reluctantly separated their once joined mouths.

The ticking of the clock became apparent as reality started to once again enter their world. Their kiss stained lips were still inches apart as their lungs clamoured for air. Their foreheads touched and they gently began to sway like an elderly couple remembering their wedding song. The scent of daffodils, daisies and ardour swirled around them as they experienced the first the first wisps of physical love.

Brennan's eyes grew wide as her mind started to race. She suddenly pushed back from him leaving his rugged scent behind. This was illogical, this feeling welling deep within her was so overwhelming that it made logic, rationality and her brain incapacitated. Her heart, however, felt like bursting out in and endless tirade of music that was something so honest and proven that science had no real place in that moment. For the first time she decided that maybe in this moment she shouldn't listen to her mind, but instead do what Angela had suggested: just feel, just feel.

She closed her eyes and willed her mind to keep quiet and then she felt it intensify: newness, familiarity and an overwhelming rightness. It was similar to the feeling whenever Booth touched her back, or when she was touching the figurines or when she kissed him underneath the mistletoe. But this emotion had flourished into something of magnificent beauty by the remnants of their action a few moments prior. This feeling had been frozen down deep; something so forgotten and neglected that is was almost astonishing that it had survived Temperance Brennan's seemingly never ending winter. Finally she it reached the light of day.

Brennan smiled as Booth's hand gently ended the destination of the defiant tear on her cheek. She reached up and covered his hand with her own. Brennan started to laugh slightly; her husky chuckle aroused him all the more.

"What's so funny Bones?" Booth stated still recovering from their kiss. He slipped his finger underneath her chin and lifted her face up to meet his. Her eyes were still closed when she spoke.

"I still don't like pie…but second hand pie is pretty good." Booth smiled as she continued. "I honestly didn't see this coming."

"What…pie?" He teased. She opened her eyes and looked at him for the first time since the kiss. What he found now was not fear, but warmth so profound that he felt he could never get enough of it.

"You. Me. This."

"Well Bones," Booth put his arm around Brennan and started towards the door, "Love is a pesky little thing that always sneaks up on the most unsuspecting people…" She stopped and faced him.

"So it can be infuriating, challenging, arousing and pesky all at the same time?"

"Love can be many things Bones and now we can finally start defining ours…by dating." He added with a grin.

"Defying physics first then dating Booth. Besides, we both know you can't hold out forever." She said leaning in and kissing him once more while looping her hand underneath the top of his belt pulling his groin into hers. After a few minutes he reluctantly pulled away and stared at her triumphant face.

"Kissing me does not mean you will always get what you want Bones." He whispered breathlessly.

"Kissing you makes me rethink my stance on pigs flying Booth."

"I don't know what that…" She kissed him again and brought his left buttocks in for a tight squeeze, while her other hand reached into his jacket pocket. Booth gasped into Brennan's mouth; she was groping his ass and he liked it…so much so that his jeans were now far too constricting. She pulled back and touched the side of his face gently with her palm before collecting her flowers and card. She left the diner with a magnanimous smile on her face.

Booth stared after her unable to move just yet. He watched her hips sway towards the SUV. He watched her swing her long glorious legs into driver's side seat. He watched her gently place her gifts into the passenger seat before caressing the steering wheel with one of her supple hands while the other forcefully turned the ignition. The roar of the engine sounded similar to her earthly moan from before…_wait_…_the engine?_…_THE ENGINE!_ _SHIT!_

He ran out of the diner after her. "Just because I love you does not mean you can drive!"

Fin

* * *

Well there it is the end of my very first fanfic! I can honestly say that I have had one hell of a time finishing this fanfic because I really did not want it to end. I value your opinions, but even if you do not review I hope that this story brought a smile to your face. That is all any writer can really ask for. To all the readers of this story: thank you for taking this journey with me. Your company was greatly appreciated. Cheers :D

Ps: Look for the sequel "That Vexing thing called Dating." Coming out in August. :D


End file.
